The Dark Fairy Reign
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: A group of Faries want to destroy all the Dragons. Spyro has to stop this evil fariy queen before she makes all the dragons become extinct with some help with a friend with a dragon with a strange necklace. read on and find out.R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any other creature that already has an owner. I do own: **

**Queen Darkela: Queen of the fraries,big dragon hater and no one knows why **

**All of the Dark Fairies: That about covers it, **

**Roc: Queen Darkela's pet Bird called a Snower, last of it's kind **

**Fluffy: Queen Darkela's pet... you'll just have to find out what kind of animal it is, **

**Twilight: Darkela's second in command, I am not copying off TROC! **

**Blaze: A Dargon, **

**Blaze's adoptive parents: Do I have to say anything else?**

**Smoky: Blaze's gray dragonfly **

Man, I hate sad prologues, but it has to be done. Hope none of you out there are emotional. Well, enjoy. One more thing this incident happened way before Spyro was hatched.

The Dark Fairy Reign

Rating: PG

Prologue

It was a sunny and fair day in Dragoon Island. An island that floated in the sky and all around it was just an abyss. This island stretched out for miles and miles. It was flourishing with trees, fodders, plants, animals, flowers, mountains, but it was mostly home to the Dragons. Since it was such a fair day, some the dragons assumed that this was a nice day to go outside and delight in the weather. The Hatchlings were on the park's playground playing tag, hopscotch, jump rope and other childish games. The parents and other dragons were on the park bench watching as their young having a jolly old time. Other Dragons walked around enjoying the fresh spring air. Still, others were having a grand time eating their picnic lunch or just jogging around the track. Yes, all was calm in Dragoon Island.

As it got late, there was only a few seconds 'til the time hit noon. Once the clock struck midday there was a loud 'BOOM!' that made the island quake. Each person stayed silent, perplexed about the bizarre clamor. In an instant, the sky turned from its soft, peaceful state of blue to a sharp scarlet red. After the sky utterly darkened with the hideous red shading a cold-harsh wind began to blow from the west, throwing sand, grass and dirt in the air. All the inhabitants shielded their faces from the gust with their hands. No one was brave enough to open their eyes to see what was the cause of this circumstance, only a small five year old dragon was willing to sacrifice. He slowly opened his eyes midway, until he could see a swarm of some sort heading their way. As the wind ceased everyone turned their head to the direction that the swarm was coming from.

Nobody thought that this was a threat to their peaceful home, since almost nothing ever happened to their precious island. As they were about to get back on being happy without a care in the world, an enormous fireball came crashing in on their parade. Luckily none was hurt, but without taking a second chance for the mysterious swarm to attack again, all the parenting dragons took their young and began to run from the invaders. Some ran, some took to the sky, some even turned back and was heading to where the invasion was happening, the reason was unknown. Some of the dragons that survived that fateful day said that they heard singing, coming from the attackers. The proper name that they gave to this mysterious song was 'lullaby of death' due to all the dragons that turned back, never saw that light of day again.

In a house about 100 yards from the invasion lived a couple and their unborn dragon in an egg. To keep her egg warm, the proud mother began to put hay around the egg that was inside a box. Her husband who was in the living room cleaning up went up to his wife and gazed at his one-day-to-be son. The egg was only five months old and the family knew, that in any given time the baby will hatch. Just as the mother was about to put more straw around the egg, the couple heard a loud noise making their house tremble and their egg jump from it's crate. The egg jumped again and fell out of the box, but with the mother's quick reflexes and thinking, she caught it right before it hit land.

As the mother was putting the egg back in its rightful place, her husband went to the window to she want kind of creature would cause a tremendous sound like that. As he separated the curtains his heart went into his throat. He saw that the sky was red like blood, the setting in the distance was like hell itself. The trees and everything that he once knew and loved was all consumed in flames. The inhabitants were all screaming, crying and running all at the same time. On the ground laid tons of dead bodies in a pool of blood. You couldn't even tell if the grass was green, since it was all red. He then saw the cause of this effect; it was a swarm that was heading their way that was creating this uproar.

The husband quickly took his wife's hand and ran out the door, forgetting the helpless egg inside. At the minute the couple remembered that they forgot their most prized possession, the father and mother ran back to the house. During that time, the husband heard a noise as if a bomb was falling from the sky. He looked up and saw a fireball heading straight for their house with maximum speed. The husband quickly grabbed his wife's arm, stopping her from proceeding. He knew if they were any close to the house while it exploded, they would have been as good as dead. The pair saw as their precious house got blown into smithereens. The mother gave out a cry, she knew that a delicate egg would never of survived that kind of explosion.

The mother started to go haywire, screaming at her husband to let go of her so she can go into the burning building to look for her child, but he didn't take no for an answer. Her husband, by force grabbed his wife's arm and took to the sky with her crying her eyes out. With one look back at the world that they grew up in going up in flames they safely made it out, even when they were miles away from the island, the screams and sites that they have seen, flashed before their eyes.

The couple was staying in a hotel far away from the island, once news gone about that the mysterious invaders left, the husband and his wife flew back to their home world to see what was the outcome. Once they landed on Dragoon Island they both gasped at the sit. The school that they both went to and meet was still up in flames, the trees were all black with ashes, there were dead bodies laying around, decaying in the sun and the houses were all in ruble. The island looked abandoned and gloomy.

Once the mother saw the place where her house once stood, she sprinted across the blood stained grass to see if her egg was all right. Once she jumped in the pile of derbies, she briskly began to throw fragments of the material that was used to build their house all around her. As she pushed a huge rock out of the way she saw her speckled egg broken into piece with the dragon embryo lying beside it. The mother picked up her unborn dead child, as she observed it; it already had eyes, a snout, wings, hand, feet, fingers, toes and a tail. The mother cuddled the embryo in her arms and began to weep.

While the mother was digging a grave for the embryo her husband was searching for survivors. After almost an hour of searching and only dead bodies being discovered, the father heard a faint crackling sound in the background. He kept quiet and heard it again. He began to walk towards the noise, he then heard it again and saw that it was coming from a small once-white-now-spattered-with-blood tent. Walking didn't get the job done quicker, so he flew. Once he landed next to the collapsed tent that was blowing in the stray breeze he opened the flap and saw a couple, dead on the floor with a blanket in-between them and their hands on the blanket.

The father knew these people, they were a homeless couple, and with the tent being their home. The father had seen them all the time on the park. Even thought they were homeless with barley enough food to go around, they still were content on what they had. As the father was about to leave the couple to rest, he heard the crackling noise again, only it was coming from under the blanket in-between the two dead couple. As he looked closer, he saw that their position wasn't natural. The way that they were lying down and with both of their hands on the blanket looked as if they were protecting something. The father gently push off the dead couples body from the blanket and took the blanket off from its position discovering that it was an egg almost being ready to hatch.

The father gasped when he saw that this small egg survived this horror show. He saw as the egg started to crack up. The father slowly picked off some of broken edges revealing a baby dragon. It was a boy; he had tan scales with golden webbing, horns and tail tip. No wonder this couple was all scrunched up together, they were protecting their child. They actually sacrificed their lives so that their child my live and thanks to the heat of the parents and the blanket the egg didn't get hypothermia. The father slowly picked up the baby, but as he did he saw that this child was unusual. He was actually born with a necklace around his neck! The necklace was a golden chan with a blue crystal attached to it. As he wrapped his arms around the baby, he left the baby's dead parents in the tent and took to the sky in search of his wife.

He then found her in the pile of ruins of their house, mourning for her child. As he landed next to her, he startled her. When his wife turned around her eyes were red and swollen from her uncontrollably crying. She then saw something in his arms and saw that her husband had a smile on his face. Why was he smiling at a time like this? As she got up she looked into his arms and saw a small baby dragon. The mother gasped and gently took the baby from her husband. Her husband told her all about the baby's family being killed and that he doesn't have anyone to take care of him. He also told her that he was born with a necklace around his neck. The mother smiled as she hugged the baby in her arms. Once they finally concluded that there are no more living creatures on the island they began to leave to look for another home. The mother looked at the child sleeping in her arms, "What should we name him?" she questioned

"How about Blaze?" Her husband answered. The wife smiled and agreed to it. The reason why they named his Blaze was because, Blaze, in the Dragons vocabulary means 'brought out of the ashes' which they thought was a right name for him. Even though they adopted a new baby and would love him as if it were their own, he would never take the place of their biologic unborn child that died that unforgetful day.

They finally found a home in the Dragon Realms and raised the child as if it was their own. As the child grew, he began to call them mom and dad, not know that they weren't his real parents. As he grew older he got a Grey dragonfly that he named Smoky. Each year the family on the same day that the tragedy happened years ago, the family would go and visit the same spot at noon to remember what had happened there. The trees and everything on the island grew back to it's luscious green self, even the fodder returned, but no Dragons ever set a foot in the island to live on, thinking that the same thing would happen again.

Blaze, never knew why they would go to the island, his parents didn't really wanted to tell him that they weren't his parents and why they come to this deserted island. The one thing that they didn't know was that the attack that happened at least four years ago, wasn't the first attack that the invaders attacked. It was just a sign that the Reign of the Dark Fairies was just getting started.

**End of Prologue**

**Whipping tear from eye Sad isn't it? But all turned out well in the end. Who is the mysterious invaders? (Well duh, just look at the title). Why are they after Dragons? Why was Blaze born with a necklace? What kind of magic dwells within the necklace? What-**

**Blaze: Okay, can you just stop it?**

**KT: What? I';m just making the story more interesting.**

**Blaze: They'll find out in the next chapter.**

**KT: Fine, anyway if any of you out there has a suggestion for the next chapter, please tell me. I don't know who this story is going to end, but if you have an idea, please tell me. **


	2. A New Target

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any other creature that already has an owner. I do own: **

**Queen Darkela: Queen of the fraries,big dragon hater and no one knows why **

**All of the Dark Fairies: That about covers it, **

**Roc: Queen Darkela's pet Bird called a Snower, last of it's kind **

**Fluffy: Queen Darkela's pet... you'll just have to find out what kind of animal it is, **

**Twilight: Darkela's second in command, I am not copying off TROC! **

**Blaze: A Dargon, **

**Blaze's adoptive parents: Do I have to say anything else?**

**Smoky: Blaze's gray dragonfly **

**Rating: PG (kind of high)**

**The Next Target**

Blaze was hiking in a forest without his dragonfly, Smoky. As he walked farther into the woodlands he saw that it was like an inferno. All the houses, trees and hills were up in smoke, burning it to a crisp. As he walked on, not even thinking what might happen to him he then saw a group of Dragons on his left being cornered by a huge ray gun that was controlled by a small creature. The creature was to small to see it's face, but he or she had golden wristbands.

As Blaze looked closer into the group of the terrified dragons, he saw his parents in the crowd as well. The ray gun gave a loud beep as if it's saying; 'I'm ready for action'. Without even thinking Blaze ran in front of the gun and the ray hit him instead of the Dragons behind him. All of a sudden, Blaze opened his eyes and sat up with a yell; he saw that he was in his room again, it was all a dream. Blaze checked his hands and feet and every square inch of his body to see if it was all right. Blaze glanced behind him and saw Smoky sound asleep in his cotton bed on Blaze's shelf.

All of a sudden, his door swung open and he saw his mom, Carol, a Pink dragon with purple eyes and with purple webbing, hair, horn and tail tip with a red night gaown and his dad, Aaron, a blue Dragon with violet eyes and with purple hair, horns, webbing and tail tip came into his room. Carol rubbed her eyes from sleepiness, "What's the matter, sweetie? Had a bad dream?" Blaze gave a yawn, "Just a little one." He said lying back down on his bed. Aaron covered his mouth from another yawn, "You've been having nightmares the fourth time this week, do you want me to turn on the nightlight?" Blaze gave his dad a look. Even though he's already fifteen years old they still treat him like a little kid, they're just to over protective, "Dad, I'm fifteen years old! I'm not a baby anymore!" he said out loud. Blaze's mom ands dad looked at each other, "Well, okay, but do you need anything before you go back to sleep."

"No." he said. After Carol kissed him goodnight and left. Blaze laid back down and looked straight ahead. He's been having the same dream over and over again this past week, he just don't want to tell his parents what the dream was, because then they'll start treating him like a two year old. Last month his mom actually called him sweetie pie in front of the whole student body and they still remember it 'til this day. Blaze sighed at the thought of that, _"Huh, why aren't my parents like everyone else's parents. They just embarrass me!" _As he looked on his small wooden drawer he saw his golden chained, blue crystal necklace resting comfortably on the top.

Blaze's parents never told him about how he was born with it. They just told him that they bought it right after he was born and he had it since. The only thing that his parents don't know is the secret within the necklace that makes Blaze really special. He's the only one who knows about this secret along with Smoky. Blaze reached out and grabbed his medallion and held it up. He saw as the blue crystal began to glow in the moon light from his window. As he put the necklace on his chest he closed his eyes and went to sleep without anymore nightmares disturbing him.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Blaze said sitting on the table the next morning with his jean shorts on. He saw that his dad was already up and reading the newspaper, "Good morning, Honey. Did you sleep well?" she asked while putting a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. "Yeah, great, mom." He said while digging into his food. Aaron put down the paper and saw his son pigging out on the breakfast, "Whoa, what's the rush?" Blaze gulped down the food that was in his mouth, "Nothing, I just want to go to the park, right away!" Aaron looked at his wife, suspicious, "Oh? Why are you in such a rush to go to the park, don't you remember that you have school today?" Blaze gasped and almost suffocated himself with the food that was in his mouth.

He quickly grabbed the glass filled with orange juice and gulped it down, "Excuse me?" he said putting the cup down. Carol smiled, "Don't you remember? Today is Friday, not Saturday." Blaze got off of his seat and began to run towards his room, Smoky just got out of bed and was hovering down the hallway when Blaze almost knocked him down, "Hey, have you finally got crazy?" Smoky yelled. Blaze quickly said sorry and ran into his room. Curious, Smoky followed him, once he was in his room he saw that he was hypnotized in front of the calendar. Smoky went over and stared at the calendar with him. "So...um, whatcha looking at?" he asked.

Blaze just sat there with his mouth open wide, "It's Friday," he said repeatedly. Smoky looked at him bewildered; "Okay...your starting to creep me out, what about Friday?" Blaze began to hit his head with the pillow, "Toady is a school day, and you know what that means." Smoky began to think and knew exactly what that meant, "Oh, no." he sighed.

* * *

"Oh yes!" Bruton said making a fist. Bruton was Blaze's personal bully. He was a green dragon with red horns, webbing, hair and tail tip. It was after school in D.R (Dragon Realms) High; Bruton and his two friends corned Blaze along with Smoky. Blaze isn't really the most popular kid on the block; a few kids like him, but usually use's him to get the answer to a pop quiz or something like that. The number one reason why kids like to make fun of him was because of his hair color. Since he has golden color hair kids started to call him, 'Goldylocks' or 'Mr. Sunshine' the second reason why the kids make fun of him is because of his parents over protectiveness. And the final reason is because; he always wears his golden chained blue crystal necklace to school.

Bruton made a fist while he began to corner him, " Hey Goldylocks, I told you that if I see you here after school on Friday, I'll pulverize you 'til every bone of your body is broke!" he hissed. Smoky fluttered up to Blaze's ear, "Come on Blaze, lets get out of here." He said.

"What's the matter are you scared to fight, Goldylocks?" Bruton said laughing. Blaze straightened his face and looked directly through Bruton's soul, "You know what Bruton, I don't care if you beat me to a pulp I just won't fight back." Blaze said turning away to leave. He could still hear Bruton's laughing, "Oh, look at this, Little Goldylocks is running home to him mommy!" Bruton said laughing. As Blaze was almost free from his torture he felt a hand grabbing him by the tail and pulling him back. As the person pulled him back he felt him necklace that he was wearing being slipped of from his neck.

He turned around and saw Bruton holding his medallion in the air, "Oh, look at this," Bruton said shaking the necklace, "Goldylocks has a necklace!" he said. Blaze turned around with anger in his eyes; Bruton has gone to far! "Give that back, Bruton!" he commanded stomping on the ground, kind of pathetic to the three troublemakers. Bruton laughed at him, "Ha! Why don't you come and get it, noble hero." He said holding out the necklace. Blaze ran up to the bully, as he was about to grab it he threw it his other friend.

Blaze turned around and saw that Bruton's lackeys had his necklace, "I'm warning you, give me back my necklace!" he ordered already getting frustrated. Bruton's minions just laughed and began to throw the necklace back and forth, playing monkey in the middle with Blaze. Smoky was watching from the distance, he need to be of service to his friend some way. Suddenly he had an idea. Smoky flew in, where the chaos was taking place and started to puff out smoke making a smoke screen. Smoky can't shoot fireballs like Sparxs can; he can only puff out smoke, which was another reason why Blaze called him Smoky.

During the Dragonfly festival when young dragons get their Dragonfly's, no one wanted Smoky because he didn't have the ability to shoot fireballs like the others, so he got rejected. Blaze was the only one who showed compassion unto Smoky, which is why they're such best friends; they have so much in common. The area was filling up with smoke and everyone was coughing uncontrollably. Once the smoke settled Bruton saw that Blaze and his necklace were out of site. As he looked around he felt a leaf fall on hie head. He looked up, and there in the sky was Blaze with his Dragonfly friend flying to safety. Bruton smiled, "Come on, after them!" he ordered as they spread out their wings and flew into the air. Blaze looked at Smoky who was flying beside him, "Thanks, Smoky."

"Hey, what are friends for." All of a sudden they heard uneven wings flaps. He looked behind him and saw Bruton and his two goons gaining after them. Blaze began to flap harder, but since Bruton was in the aerial track team, he would gain up on them, easily. "Smoke!" he called out, Smoky looked at him, "Do your stuff so we can lose him!" Smoky smiled, took and deep breath and blew out huge puffs of smoke with blocked Bruton's way of proceeding after Blaze. Blaze quickly landed and hid behind a tree.

As he looked up into the sky, he saw that the smoke was clearing up, but Bruton and his two lackeys were no where to be seen, "Where did they go?" Blaze asked. Smoky smiled, "They probably ran away, they are chickens. Come on lets go before-uh, oh" Smoky and Blaze turned around and saw Bruton right behind with his fist ready for action, "Going some where, Mr. Sunshine?" he asked rather coldly. Blaze began to walk back, but bumped into someone else, he quickly turned his head and saw Bruton friends right behind him, smiling their cold smiles. As Blaze began to run away the two grabbed his arms and restrained him in one place. Bruton walked closer to Blaze who was staring right through him, "Don't look so happy huh. Blaze? Don't worry this will only hurt for a second...or two." As Bruton was about to super punch Blaze's stomach they heard a voice from behind them, "Hey, Leave him alone!" the voice commanded.

Bruton looked back and saw a small purple dragon with yellow horns, yellow crescent on top for hair, yellow wings and red webbing; it was Spyro, but Bruton wasn't familiar with the dragon, even though they go to the same school. Blaze on the other hand recognized him and sighed in relief that a savior had come. Blaze and Spyro were good friends even before Spyro started to become the world's greatest heroes, but since Spyro now has responsibilities, Blaze doesn't see him a lot. Bruton completely turned around to face the intruder, "You either turn around, leave and let me get back to my business, or your also gonna get a whopping!" he hissed. Spyro didn't move an inch and just stared at Bruton with his nostrils puffing out small clouds of smoke, "I'm not going to move one bit, until you leave him alone." Spyro said.

"Well Shorty, prepare yourself for the ride of your life!" Bruton said launching on top of Spyro. Spyro dodged his jump and began to battle him out. Once Bruton's minions saw their 'boss' fighting Spyro they joined into help and Blaze ran behind a tree and began to watch as the battle commenced. Spyro was actually good at this fighting stuff, the last time he saw Spyro was right after he went to the Forgotten Worlds to retrieve the Dragon eggs. Back then, Spyro was actually still an amateur hero, but now he looked like a master in battling out evil. Blaze and Smoky, who had joined him behind the tree, saw as Spyro beat the crap out of the three.

After which felt like forever they saw Bruton and his two assistant retreat, "Okay, you win, dragon," Bruton looked at the direction that Blaze was, "Once I see you again, your going to wish that you were never born, you hear?! This purple dragon won't be protecting you always!" and without another word Bruton left. Once Spyro saw that the three bullies left he went to where Blaze was hiding, "Hey Blaze, long time no see." Spyro said smiling. Blaze stood up and dusted himself, "Thanks again, Spyro." Blaze said. This isn't the first time Spyro had saved Blaze's life it's actually the millionth time.

Spyro just smiled, "Hey, it's my duty, but you know, that guy who was picking on you was right. I won't be here to always save you from a sticky situation. You have to try to defend yourself, you can't let people boss you around like that." Blaze frowned, he knows that he can take care of Bruton by himself and any other monsters if you put it that way, but he's just afraid to use his secret weapon. "Yeah, I know," Blaze said, "How did you find me anyway?" Spyro smiled, "I just followed the trail of smoke left by your dragonfly, Smoky." Spyro said pointing to the Grey dragonfly beside him. "Speaking about Dragonflies where's yours?" Blaze asked.

Spyro looked around and saw Sparxs eating some butterflies left by fodders. "Over they're eating as usual." Blaze laughed, "Come on lets go back to my place, I want to hear all of the adventures that you have been through!" Blaze said walking with his buddy.

* * *

As Spyro along with Blaze and Sparxs along with Smoky went on talking, there was a mysterious place in the fairy kingdom. It was usually dark with thorns and thistles growing from each crack. The setting was gloomy and sinister. Almost no fairies ever went to this part of the fairy realms, since it was home to the Dark Fairies, a group of evil fairies that was ruled by the evil Queen Darkela. Queen Darkela was sitting on her throne in her castle thinking of her next invasion to destroy all of the Dragons. Darkela was a major hater of all the Dragons, and no one knows why. Her Hatred for Dragons is even greater then Ripto's, since she wants to make the whole Dragon species extinct.

Every time someone brings up the subject of why she hates Dragons, Queen Darkela just have them killed or taken to Fluffy; her pet. Even though Darkela is small, every time she invades a world that is filled with Dragons she always wins, No one could ever stop her and her rampaging. That was another thing she hated, her size. Even though she's powerful with just her size, she still wasn't content, she wished that she were bigger.

Darkela already had a record of invading five worlds with Dragons on them, including Dragoon Island. She sat on her throne just thinking about her hatred for Dragons, since she didn't have anything better to do. She had Dark purple hair, which was the main hair colors for all dark fairies. She had dark purple eye with maroon eye shadow; lip-gloss and the whites of her eyes were also maroon. Her skin was pure white; she had a golden crown with a purple gem in the middle. She had a golden choker necklace with golden wristbands. Her wings were purple on the outside and maroon on the inside and finally, her top was a tight bluish-purplish tang top with a skirt that stopped between the knee and the ankle with a slit that went right up to mid-thigh.

Even though Queen Darkela looks young she was actually alive when the Sorceress banished the Dragons to the other side of the world (fairies live for a long time). Right beside her was her second-in-command, Twilight. Twilight was a dark fairy, but with a hint of Ice fairy, since her one of her ancestors was an Ice fairy. She looked a bit more nicely then Queen Darkela. Darkela had that evil look, but Twilight had a softer smile, even though she was evil. Twilight's hair was periwinkle, a light purplish-light bluish color, she had peach skin, Dark purple eyes, and the whites of her eyes were light turquoise. She wore a maroon dress with a purple belt in the middle. The dress ended at her knees and it's naturally ripped. The ends of her sleeves were also ripped, with purple at the end as well as the dress end. Her wing color was periwinkle on the out side and light blue on the inside. She was shorter then Darkela but was loyal to her.

As all was quiet in the castle the door to the thrown room swung open with two dark fairy guards holding a female, which looked to 25 years old. The lady fairy looked up and glared at Queen Darkela with Rage. Queen Darkela stood up at the commotion and Twilight followed, "What's the meaning of this?" she asked. The guards held the fairy's hand tighter, "We found this fairy who was actually fleeing from the Dark Fairy realms to go to a world filled with Dragons, your Mistress." The fairy guard said.

Darkela looked at the stranger she recognized her and called her by name, "Are you that stupid to betray the Dark Fairy family and join those demons, Darla?!" Queen Darkela said. The female, which Darkela identified to be called Darla, looked up at the queen with rage enabled in her eyes, "It's better to join creatures that have done nothing wrong with you, then to be part of this chaos!" she hissed. Queen Darkela just looked at her and hit her across the face so hard that the Guards almost lost a hold of her.

Once Darla's face turned to Darkela's direction, she saw that the whack that she gave her left a bloody scratch from one of Darkela's nails. Darkela grabbed Darla by the throat and began to strangle her, "I'll spear your life, if you never again say that the Dragons are good creatures, they are all bloody-fire breathing monsters! Now when I let you go I want you to regret what you said." Darkela said while taking her hand off of Darla's neck. Darla began to breathe smoothly once she saw that her windpipe was restored.

Darla once again glared at Darkela; "I rather die then to say that about the Dragons, what did the dragons ever do to you? They never did anything to you-" Darkela was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, of her speaking about how the dragons did nothing to her, how dare her say something like that! Darkela got her sword that just showed up in midair and stuck it in Darla's stomach that went right through her. Darla gasped for air and looked at her stomach with the sword poking out drawing blood from her wound. With one look at Darkela and her last words, "See you in hell." She fell down backward and died.

Twilight was shocked and covered her mouth. Darkela, who was showing no remorse, kicked the dead corpus aside as if it were nothing. The Queen slowly walked over to the dead body and picked up her sword that was clinging onto her body. She put the sword on the ground and grabbed a hold of Darla's hair and picked her up, 'til she was up to her face, "This is what happens when you don't obey your mother. Never, ever tell me that the Dragons are nice they are stupid fire-breathing monsters that need to be destroyed! No dragons are good, they're all wicked, wretched creatures!" Darkela then threw the dead body of Darla towards the two guards.

When the guards and Twilight looked at Queen Darkela she was filled with anger inside, but as seconds went by, her anger went away and she looked calm. Queen Darkela fixed her crown and hair, "Take her to Fluffy, I have no need of her in my presents." She said smoothly as she walked passed Twilight towards her throne. With on look back at the guards taking the body to Fluffy, Twilight followed her mistress, "Mistress, she was your daughter." She said. Queen Darkela looked up at her, "Don't you think I know that?" she snapped, "And for now on, she's not my daughter, no child of mine will tell me good about dragons, they are all evil. To the oldest and to the little hatchlings, they must all die!" she said slamming her hand on the armrest of her thrown.

Twilight wasn't actually surprised that she killed her own daughter, about ten years ago she killed her own brother! Darkela told him about her plan of getting rid of all the Dragons and world domination, and he refused to take part. Darkela is actually very spoiled, if no one wants to do what she wants, she goes on a killing spree. She killed her brother, Derrick, with one spear throw to the heart.

Queen Darkela even killed her own mother and father-in-law; they didn't want to give her the rightful amount of money to pay for the weapons and stuff to attack the dragons. Cause of death; her parents-in-law came over to a 'surprise' banquet that she made for them, and she actually put poison in all the food that her parents ate. Even her own Husband, she wanted them to rule the entire world, and again he said no. So she killed him by one of the Dark fairies deadliest weapons, 'The Kiss of Death.' Darkela put on her lip-gloss with the Kiss of Death potion inside, and with one kiss to the lip he was dead.

She even took it a step further, she cut up his body into pieces and scattered them throughout the fairy realms with a note attached to it saying,

_"If you refuse to do anything _

_I say for you to do. _

_I'm going to do the _

_Same thing to you!"_

Darkela was just a serial killer if no one does what she wants; it always has to be her way. Darkela was thinking about her next attack on a world populated with dragons, "When and where was our last attack?" she asked Twilight. Twilight went over to a clipboard on top of a table and flipped through some pages, "It was ten years ago in a place called Dragoon Island." She answered. Darkela smiled while looking at her sword stained with Darla's blood, "Did all the armies kill every signal living thing on that Island?" Twilight nodded, but when she looked at the population chart on the paper and the number of creatures the Dark fairy killed she saw that they didn't kill all of them, "Um...not everyone was killed in Dragoon Island." Queen Darkela's head perked up, "What do you mean not everyone was killed?"

"I sorry to say this, your majesty, but it looks like two Dragons escaped our grasped, before we had a chance to destroy them."

"Does it say where they headed off to?"

"No, but I have a hunch that they migrated to the next nearest world filled with Dragons. Dragons don't really like to live in a world that doesn't have their kind in it."

"Stop giving me a lesson on how Dragons migrate and just tell me which world they went to!" She ordered. Twilight gave a quick look at her, but told her the answer; "It's called 'The Dragon Realms.'" Darkela rolled her eyes, "Typical. That's where we're going to attack next."

"Your Excellency, I have to warn you about something first." Twilight said. Queen Darkela turned around, "Warn me about what?" Twilight gulped, she knew that if she gets the queen angry she to might be the victim of Fluffy, "Well, there's this Dragon,"

"So!" she interrupted her, "What about this dragon? What does this dragon have, that's different from all the others?"

"Well, this dragon is called Spyro, he's one of the world's greatest hero's. He defeated a guy named Gnasty Gnorc who crystallized the Dragons. He defeated this other guy named Ripto who has attacked the Dragon Reams more then once. This dragon has a record in defeating evil villains." Twilight said. Queen Darkela smirked, "It's a shame that, the record is going to be broken when I come along. I have been unbeatable ever since I started to commit chaos in the Dragoon Worlds. What could be different about this world?" Twilight smiled, "Your right, you're going to defeat the dragons, what do you want me to do now that you have picked your next target?" Twilight asked. Darkela thought for a second, "Take Roc and fly him over this place called The Dragon Realms and see how their defense mechanisms are. That way we can find the world's weak spot, we start attacking in that direction. Once you find the weak spot you tell me and we'll attack either this week at noon. Now if you'll excuse me I have to see if Fluffy enjoyed her meal today." Darkela said flying off towards Fluffy's chambers. Once Darkela left Twilight went towards Roc's cage.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

****

**Well there you have it, Darkela is evil isn't she? I mean, she killed her own daughter for goodness sake! What is it about with Blaze's necklace (I know I said his name was Truman, but I changed it to Blaze) Why does Darkela want to destroy all the dragons? Does she have a-**

**(Suddenly she was cut off by Ollie, a flying pig from Luau Island with a NYC accent, a Hawaiian shirt, pink skin and really self-centered. He's another one of my creation that I like to boss around, just like Ojo and Cocho)**

**Ollie: I am not self-centered! I am actually nice, huggable and content**

**KT: Right... okay forget about him. What will-**

**Ollie: Hey, I want to be the director for once!**

**KT: Can you please just shut-up! I'm trying to narrate! You'll get your chance. (Cough fat chance cough)**

**Ollie: Very funny, I'm going to hang out with the boys, if any one cares**

**(Thinks to himself)**

**Ollie: I'll get KT if it's the last thing I do**

**KT: Now that he's gone, I can finish up. What...um awe I forgot. Well I'll come up with more later. If you wana see a pic of Twilight and Darkela just tell me **


	3. The Legend of the Necklace is Reveled!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any other creature that already has an owner. I do own: **

**Queen Darkela: Queen of the fraries,big dragon hater and no one knows why **

**All of the Dark Fairies: That about covers it, **

**Roc: Queen Darkela's pet Bird called a Snower, last of it's kind. Okay i kind of own him, he's mostly the owned by Dreamworks. But part of him is mine. About 50-50 **

**Fluffy: Queen Darkela's pet... you'll just have to find out what kind of animal it is, **

**Twilight: Darkela's second in command, I am not copying off TROC! **

**Blaze: A Dargon, **

**Blaze's adoptive parents: Do I have to say anything else?**

**Smoky: Blaze's gray dragonfly**

**(Just so you know, I'm doing this from The Hawaiian airport. It's all Ollie's falut and now, me and Ashley arer here stuck in this freakin place! But i'll get even with pork chops, oh yes i will, HEHEHE!!) **

****

**The Dark Fairy Reign**

****

**Rating: PG**

****

**Chapter 2:The Legend of the Necklace is Reveled! **

Twilight kept thinking about why they always attack at midday? Does it have something to do with her hatred for dragons? Maybe yes and maybe no, who knows, Darkela doesn't like to talk about it anyway. Once the thought about the invasion cleared her mind she began to think about Roc. Roc is another one of Darkela's pet, but Fluffy is Darkela's favorite more, since Twilight is always the one to take care of him, Roc became her favorite; besides, it's her favorite part of the day. As Twilight opened the door to Roc's huge cage she saw him sleeping in his nest, Roc is a species of a Bird call a Snower. Roc is kind of like looks kind of like an eagle; he's pure white with a blue beak, blue eyes and the whites of his eyes are yellow, he has blue feathers on his wings and he has long whisker type things over his eyes, he also has really sharp blue talons (just think of the Huge bird in Sinbad the legend of the sevens seas).

Darkela got him when he was just an egg when she was invading another world filled with dragons, she killed all the Snowers; Roc, is the last of his kind. The special thing about Snowers is that they can change their size; they can be as small as a fairy or as large as the castle in Midnight Mountain, but their normal size is the size of full-grown Dragon. Even though Roc may look scary, he would never hurt Twilight. As Twilight entered into the cage, Roc's eye opened and was glad that Twilight had come. Twilight sometimes come to Roc's cage so she can play with him, that's why Roc and Twilight are best of friends. He's actually the only friend Twilight has. The other dark fairies, because of her appearance away picked on Twilight. Since she's half Ice fairy her hair is lighter then all the other Dark Fairies she was considered a reject, since no one wanted her.

As Roc saw Twilight come in, he quickly changed his size to be the same height as Twilight and flew down beside her. Roc was a bird, but he sometimes acts like a dog. Roc began to rub his head on Twilight's side as If say, 'let's play!' Twilight smiled at him, "Hey, Roc. I see you already changed your size to play, huh?" Roc nodded his head, "Well I can't play right now," Roc frowned, "The Queen wants me to ride you to this place called the Dragon Realms for another attack, so I need you to turn to... lets see... let's say 12 inches. I don't want the dragons suspecting us." Roc nodded his head in agreement and grew 'til he was 12 inches exactly. "That's a good-boy." Twilight said getting the saddle and putting it on Roc. Once the saddle was strapped on, twilight climbed on his back.

Once she was all set, Twilight pushed a button that made the roof of the cage open up so they can take to the sky. As they flew off, the roof of the cage closed up. In the sky Roc and Twilight spotted a portal that read The Dragon Realms, "That's the place, Roc. Dive into the portal." she explained. Roc obeyed her orders and smoothly they flew inside.

* * *

While Twilight had gotten in the portal, Spyro was eating dinner with Blaze's family, "This is very good, Mrs. Kinto." Spyro said. Carol smiled at Spyro, "Thank you very much, Spyro." She said while taking everyone's plate into the kitchen. Aaron sat back on his chair, "So anything exciting happened today, Blaze?" Blaze almost suffocated again with the food that was in his mouth. He grabbed the glass filled with water and drank it, "Nothing, nothing happened today." He said, not wanting to tell him about the incident with him and Bruton. Spyro looked at the time that hung on the wall behind Blaze's dad; "Well, it's getting late, I told Uncle Glidas, that I'll be home by 5:30 P.M. Thanks for inviting me over"

"No problem," Blaze said, "I can walk you home." Blaze offered. "Sure," Spyro said. Spyro called Sparxs and Blaze called Smoky. As Blaze left with Spyro out the door, him mom kept watching him leave, "Huh," she sighed, Aaron looked at her skeptically, "'Huh,' What?" he asked

"I'm just worried about him." She said, "I keep thing about how he's going to take it when we tell him the truth."

"Carol, we've been through this. He's to young to know now, when he's a bit older, we'll tell him."

"What if they attack us again? I'm still traumatized since that day! What about the necklace that he was born with? Is that a sign of some sort?"

"Carol, they're not going to attack us, it's been over a decade since the last invasion that the Dark fairies invaded our home. Besides, if Blaze's necklace does have something special in it I believe he would have told us."

Carol sighed as she looked at the door at her son walking Spyro home along with Sparxs and Smoky, "Yeah, your right. I just hate keeping secrets from him."

* * *

_"I just hate keeping secrets from my parents!" _Blaze thought. Spyro looked at Blaze who was deep in thought, "Watcha, thinkin about?" Spyro asked. Blaze returned to reality, "Oh, um...nothing, just nothing. I was just thinking about um...how could you live going to a quest day after day?" he said as an excuse, so Spyro wouldn't be suspicious, "I got used to it." He answered.

"What was the toughest quest you've gone on?" Blaze asked feeding the conversation. Spyro smiled and began to think, "It's gotta be when I was in search for the Giga crystals." Sparxs laughed, "Was it because you had to fight that Challenging or was it because Ripto was with you the whole time?" Spyro smiled, "Both, I couldn't stand the short dinosaur any longer."

"Why was Ripto on your team? Isn't he the bad guy?" Smoky asked.

"Of course he's the villain, but since he was the red Giga holder he had to come with us. Though it was hard work, I still like adventures." Spyro said.

"It sure sounded like you have an exciting life, Spyro."

"Yeah, but sometimes I get bored with it."

Soon they saw that they were in front of Spyro's house on top of a hill. "Well, here we are. Thanks for inviting me to your house, Blaze."

"Well, thanks for saving me...again." Blaze said laughing. Spyro smiled, "Hey, anytime" then he began to think; "You know what, maybe I can show you some of my self-defense moves, so that bully will stop bothering you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, meet me at the park tomorrow at 3:00 PM and I'll show you what I know."

"Thanks, see ya then, bye." After Blaze said good-bye, they headed for home. "Smoky, don't you think it would be awesome if we were heroes?" Blaze began to think of him and Sparxs being a big all time heroes like Spyro. Smoky smiled, "Earth to Blaze, come in Blaze. We're loosing you!" Blaze stared at Smoky, "HA, HA, very funny." Smoky laughed, "Come on Blaze, you're a real dreamer sometime. If you really was the worlds greatest hero who will you defeat the villains?"

"With this." Blaze said holding out his necklace. "Okay, but who will be your first villain?" Smoky said. Blaze sat down by a tree and began to think, "That's an easy one, it's Bruton."

"Are you kidding, he'll wipe the floors with you!"

* * *

As Smoky and Blaze stared a conversation with each other, Twilight and Roc was surveying the region. "Do you see any dragons yet?" Twilight asked her fateful pet. Roc shook his head. Suddenly, under a tree, Twilight saw a light brown figure with something Grey flying around it. As they flew closer she saw that it was a dragon and a Dragonfly. "Roc, fly into the tree and we'll see what they're saying." Roc nodded and landed on the tree branch and became as small as Twilight. Once Twilight got off of Roc she knelt down and began to observe the dragon and his dragonfly. "Okay, if you were battling Bruton what monster would you summon?" Smoky asked. Blaze began to think and saw a Butterfly in the distance. He smiled and pointed his necklace at the butterfly.

That instant, a blue beam of light streamed out from the crystal hitting the butterfly. As it did the butterfly grew claws, its wings became sharp, it began to look mean and teeth began to poke out of its mouth. Twilight gasped at the power that this dragon has. Smoky looked at the small pathetic creature, "That's your monster?" Smoky said not impressed. Blaze opened his eyes and saw his creation, "Hey, I only had a few seconds."

"This butterfly monster will only give Bruton a paper cut! He's small!" Smoky complained. Blaze looked at him, "Hey, if he was as big as a castle he would have been reeking havoc! You know I'm never going to use the necklaces power for evil, if it falls into the wrong hands who knows what they might do with it. That's why I don't want anyone to know about it, if they do, villains might be after me, Cuz of the necklace's power. Maybe your right, Smoky, I am just a dreamer. If I use the necklace's power to fight evil then everyone in the world will know it's secret." Blaze shot the blue light at the butterfly and it became back to normal and flew away. Twilight was so thrilled with this discovery that when she was going to climb back on Roc, she accidentally slipped and fell on Blaze's lap, spraining her ankle and pulling a mussel in her wing. Twilight opened her eyes and saw the dragon looking at her. Twilight began to panic, "Hey there, little fairy." Blaze said about to pick up the fairy. Twilight began to crawl backwards from Blaze's hands, "Don't touch me! I may be small, but I know how your kind thinks, Dragon!" Blaze took his hand away from Twilight; "Look I'm only trying to help." Blaze said going to pick up the fairy, but as he did Twilight called out a name, "ROC!" At the minute Roc heard his name being called.

He flew down in front of Blaze and grew until he was as big as a full-grown huge pine tree. Roc gave a screech, even though Roc was very gentle, if Twilight was in trouble he'll tear the person up if Twilight gives the signal. "Look I don't mean to hurt you I just want to help." Blaze said staring at the bird. Twilight glared at him, "Look I'm just going to climb back on my pet. If you or that dragonfly of yours try to stop me you'll have to deal with Roc." Twilight hissed. As she began to crawl away she began to moan in pain. Blaze saw that she was hurt and wanted to help, "Look, I know something that can cure you, just give me a chance." Twilight looked back at Blaze. She knew she shouldn't even be talking with a dragon, but she also knew if Queen Darkela found out about her ankle and wing, she's going to be suspicious and start to ask questions. "Okay, I'll give you a chance, but if you hurt me in any kind of way, Roc will tear you to pieces." She spat. Blaze looked at Roc who was all set if Twilight gave the signal.

Blaze looked down at the fairy and gulped. _"I hope this works."_ He thought. He took off his necklace that was hanging around his neck and laid the blue crystal on Twilight's ankle then on her wing. After he took off the crystal from the ankle and wing, the residue of blue light from the crystal stayed on her injuries. After about a second the light disappeared. Twilight moved her feet and wing she saw that they were all better. The fairy looked at the dragon puzzled, "You healed me." She gasped. Blaze looked at her not surprised, "Yeah that's what I've been trying to tell you." Once Roc saw that Twilight was okay he turned back to the size that he was before.

After he changed sizes Twilight flew up and went sat on his back. As they were about to head for the sky, Blaze stopped them. "Wait, I don't even know your name!" he called out. Twilight looked at him and her last words were; "Sorry I can't say what my name is. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I have to go." And with that Roc flew off into the sunset. Blaze and Smoky gazed at the bird flying away with the fairy on its back, "Sheesh, weird fairy." Blaze said

"Big bird." Smoky mentioned. Blaze turned to Smoky; "Do you think I did the right thing?" Blaze asked walking back to his house, "Now that someone knows about my necklace, do you think something terrible will happen?" Smoky shrugged his shoulder. "I really don't know, are you going to tell your parents about this?" Blaze looked at his friend in disbelief, "Are you kidding, if I tell them this they have to know about my necklace and about the fairy person, and about the gigantic bird and about my encounter with Bruton, and my-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. So what are you going to tell your mom if she asks, 'Why did you come home late? I've been worried sick about you.'" Smoky said trying to imitate his mom's voice. Blaze smiled, "She won't say that."

"But what if she does?"

"Smoky, for the last time, Mom won't say that!"

* * *

"Blaze, Why did you come home late? I've been worried sick about you. Where have you been?" Blaze's mom asked when he got home. Smoky smiled at Blaze, "Cough, I told you so, cough." Smoky purposely coughed. Blaze looked at his parents; "I was just walking Spyro home; that's all." Blaze said giving a cheesy smile. Carol looked at her son and his dragonfly suspiciously. Blaze intentionally yawned and looked at the clock that hung on the wall behind his mom, "Oh would you look at the time, it's time for me to go and take a shower and go to sleep, well good-night." As he was about to make a clean get away, he heard the words that he didn't want to hear, "Not so fast, Blaze." His mom said.

Blaze unwillingly turned around; "Yes?" he said rolling his eyes. Coral gave a suspicious smile to her sneaky son, "It's only 7:30 and your father is taking a shower. Now what is bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Blaze rolled his eyes and groaned, "Nothing really important happened." He said trying to side into the hallway to his room. Carol kept eyeing him, "Is that so?" Blaze and Smoky nodded, "Yep nothing really happened at school."

"That's not what, Mr. Sandwiscka said." Carol mentioned crossing her arms. Blaze's heart went to his throat and he went pale; Mr., Sandwiscka was his home room and Science teacher in school. Blaze gulped, "What did he say?"

"Oh nothing, he just said that he someone bullying you around right outside his office." Blaze looked down and shook his head. "Does Dad know about this?" He asked. Carol nodded, "Yep, the whole enchilada. From the minute the bully took your necklace of to where Mr. Sandwiscka saw you flying away from the bullies. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I can take care of myself, that's why."

"What are you talking about? You should be grateful for the parents that you have now." Carol said standing up. Blaze looked at his mom; "It's because of you I have Bruton bulling me around. You and Dad keep on babying me! I'm 15 years old, I'm not a 2 year old and still you keep treating me like I was an infant!" Blaze hissed, "I wish you were more like other parents."

"Watch your tongue, Blaze. You don't know what you say. You should be grateful that you have parents that care for you. You should be thankful about that." Carol said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be on my back each time something bad happens," then Blaze said something that he should have never said in his entire life." I hate you!" he hissed. Carol widen her eyes and gasped, "I wish you were never my parents!" and with that Blaze ran into his room slamming the door behind him. Smoky, who didn't follow Blaze, hovered in the air staring at Blaze's mom as she just stood there horrified of what he just said. With one last look at her, Smoky turned around and flew to Blaze's room from the keyhole on the door.

* * *

Twilight quickly took Roc to his cage and quickly sprinted across the hallway towards the thrown room. Twilight was back in the Dark fairy Realms and she wanted to tell Queen Darkela everything she had heard. Once she opened the gateway to the throne room she saw Queen Darkela on her throne mumbling stuff to herself. No one was in the room except for the queen and Twilight. Darkela is a very private person (you can tell). One time when she was having the traditional Dark fairy annual ball, she booted everyone out and Darkela sat all by her self on her throne mumbling things.

Some people thought she had gone insane, others thought she was just planning for another attack. This doesn't happen very often, but one time Twilight took the risk and eavesdropped on Darkela when this occasion happened. Lucky for her, Darkela didn't find out, but when others tried, they weren't so lucky. Darkela found them and they were either taken to fluffy or Darkela just tortured them until they died a slow and painful death. When Twilight was eavesdropping she noticed that Darkela kept saying the same thing over and over again. She said: 'They will regret what they did to them. No one can survive my rampaging. Every signal living thing will regret what they did to them! They will pay.' Twilight had no idea what it meant and she wouldn't dare of ever asking the queen.

Twilight slowly entered into the throne room, as Queen Darkela heard a door being closed she briskly turned around to face the intruder. As she did she saw that it was her fateful lackey, Twilight. "Ah Twilight, my most trusted assistant. How was the flight? Did you find anything that was good news? Tell me that you found good news." Darkela said putting her pointed ear close to her mouth. Twilight just looked at Queen Darkela; "Um...I got good news,"

"Excellent! Tell me what it is. Is the battle equipment terrible in The Dragon Realms?"

"Um...no."

"Then tell me what you saw. You know how I hate guessing."

"Well, I just saw that most extraordinary thing. It was a dragon with a magical necklace." Darkela frowned, "Please Twilight, I am in no mood to hear about Jezebel's necklace."

"It isn't Jezebel's Necklace, it's a Dragon with a golden chained necklace with a blue crystal at the bottom."

Once Darkela heard Twilight say 'blue crystal' she smiled, a sinister smile. "Could this be it?" she said with grinning. Twilight who was just being quiet and watching the queen smile, which was rare didn't quite catch on, on what the queen was talking about, "Did I miss something?" She questioned. Queen Darkela turned to face Twilight, "Twilight you smart little fairy, you probably found the solution to my problem! Now let me show you something." Queen Darkela grabbed Twilight's hand and began to hover their way to Darkela's royal library. Inside the library there were books, and even more books (fairy size, of course). Darkela looked up and saw a Blue book poking out from it's shelf, "Twilight, do you see that book pointing out from it's shelf?" Twilight looked up; "You mean that blue one?"

"No it's the red one beside it. Of course it's the blue one! Get it down and give it to me." Darkela ordered rather harshly. Twilight flew up and grabbed the book, ignoring the queen's ignorance. Queen Darkela is so ignorant to mostly everyone in the castle that Twilight doesn't even notices it anymore. Twilight landed in front of Darkela and handed her the book. Darkela grabbed the book and briskly opened it, flipping through the pages she finally found the rightful one and stopped. Darkela gave a smile as she looked at the page. She looked at her servant held out the book in front of her face, "Is this the necklace that you saw?" Twilight looked at the picture inside the book and saw that it was the same one. "Yeah, but how is it-"

"This is the moment I've been waiting for, for at least...well it doesn't matter how many years I've been waiting for this, the only thing that matter's is that it's finally out!" she said with her maroon colored eyes sparkling. "What's is it, your majesty?" Twilight said rather meekly. Darkela turned to Twilight rather disturbed, "Haven't you've been paying attention?! This is the necklace that will answer my wish. This necklace has the power to do anything you want to do. If I can only get it I can rule the entire world, not only rule the world I'll rule a world that is Dragon free, HAHAHAHA!" She smirked.

"But your grace, how will the people follow your orders with...um...well-" Twilight didn't want to say 'her size' Cuz she might get mad, but Darkela finished the sentence for her, "My size, that's easy. With the right ingredients and this necklace I can change my size to the worlds evilest, more evil then Challenging, more evil then any other sorceress in the world, but not just that, I can finally change my size to any size I wish to be!" Darkela grinned at her discovery. Twilight looked at the picture of the necklace in Darkela's old book, "So that necklace can do all that?"

"Yes, and even more, I can create monsters that are more hideous and dangerous then what the Sorceress ever created. I can even make myself a sorceress with that crystal which is what you're going to bring me." Darkela said putting her arm around Twilight's shoulder. This was the first time Twilight ever felt Darkela's skin, not only was Darkela's harsh and cold on the inside, but physically as well. Her hand felt like ice, that made Twilight shiver and her evilness didn't help. Twilight slowly took off Darkela's arm from her shoulder, "Um excuse me? You want me, to get the necklace from a dragon?"

"Um...yeah, I think that's what I just said." She said sarcastically. "Besides, you're the only one who knows what this dragon looks like, you and Roc knows, so you and Roc will assume that you want to be his friend and when the time is right you grab the necklace and come back here."

"But what if he's evil like you said all dragons are. What if he flames me, or worse?" Twilight said trying to not let Queen Darkela send her on this quest. She knew that this dragon is nice, since he healed her, but she didn't want Darkela to know that. Darkela just looked at Twilight having no remorse for her begging, "The book says here that the necklace will be born to the one who is great in courage, honor and modest. This dragon is probably a weak old sap that doesn't the difference between good and bad. Besides, good guys finish last."

"Well...okay." Twilight said rather sad not wanting to go with this crazy idea. Darkela gave a smile and looked back at the picture of the necklace, "Excellent, I have three things I want to do with the necklace, number 1: change my size

number 2: destroy all the dragons

and number 3: I'm going to make myself the worlds evilest sorceress, with unlimited magic refills and make myself immortal. That way I'll become invincible." Darkela went over to a globe of the whole world. Darkela laid a hand on it, "Say your prayers Cuz your new ruler is to be born. Every knee shall bow and every person will tremble when they hear the name, Queen Darkela the evilest sorceress in the world, HAHAHAHA!"

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**Wow, Queen Darkela really wants to destroy all the Dragons! Why is that? Do you think she'll win? Will Blaze learn how to do all the moves that Spyro will teach? I hope so. again if you want to see a pic of Queen Darklea she's in DA or you can just go to my home page at my Bio thingy. The title is Queen Darkela (No, duh). This is probably going to be a very short Story so since it's going to be short, I'm going to write a sequel whish is called...if I tell you I'll ruin the story. So keep the reveiws coming. Oh, don't be scared of Ollie, he can talk like that, but he's a big chicken! He got scared by a gorrilla mask in Halloween!**


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Ollie: Well since little miss KT green stripe is in the Hawaiian airport, I guess I can take over this story to. HAHAHAHA!!!! I don't own anything that's already owned blah...blah...blah... like I care? On with the story, Mark!**

**Rating: PG**

**The Dark Fairy Reign**

**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?**

Blaze was sleeping in his bed having a nightmare again. I his dream he saw himself, destroying all of the Dragons with his blue crystal. Blaze started to make monsters from harmless creatures. The fodders, which were once harmless creatures, became huge hideous dangerous creatures that were killing almost every living thing in its path. Blaze saw that he was the cause of this, suddenly he heard laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" As Blaze was about to turn around to see who it was, he woke up.

Blaze saw that once again he was in his room. He began to breathe deeply from his nightmare, could this be a sign that something bad is going to happen? Deja Vu, maybe? Blaze grabbed a hold of his necklace that was on the same spot that he always puts it; on his wooden drawer, and held it tight on near his chest. Is he going to destroy the Dragon worlds? What did his dream meant? Is he actually going to be a cold-blooded killer? Each question flooded into his mind with no answer to avail. He sighed and laid back down on his be still thinking of the vision that still flashed before his eyes. He put his medallion right beside him, closed his eyes, but he still couldn't go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Blaze woke up, late. He actually slept 'til it was 3:00 in the afternoon, since he didn't get much sleep last night. Blaze walked out of bed and began to get dressed. He put on his jean shorts that went up to his knees, put his necklace around his neck and woke went to wake up Smoky. Smoky was in his cotton bed as usual and was snoring louder then ever. Blaze gently began to shake his little friend with his finger, "Smoky, get up! It's time to go to the park. We over slept!" Smoky began to moan and groan, "Five more minutes, Blaze. I want to sleep! Its Saturday, my day of rest and relaxation." Smoky mumbled with his face buried in his pillow. Blaze rolled his eyes, "Smoke, it's 3:00 PM! We're going to be late, we need to meet Spyro at the park, remember?"

"Fine, fine, just don't have a cow. You know, I'm just waking up, because I have nothing better to do." Smoky briskly threw off his blanket and hovered out of bed, still a little droopy from his sleep toward the door. As he was about to leave his room, Blaze blocked his way. Smoky glared at Blaze, "Hey, what gives?"

"We can't leave the room." Blaze said closing the door. Smoky just hovered a few feet back, looking at what he thinks gone-crazy friend, "Blaze, what did you have to drink today? Why can't we go out? How are we going to the park if the front door is in the living room and you don't want us to go out? I don't know why you woke me up, but I'm going back to bed." As Smoky was about to hover around, Blaze once again stopped him from proceeding, "Look the reason why we can't go to the front door is because…well…remember that argument that I had with mom?" Smoky nodded. "Well, if she's sees me, she'll probably have one of those mother to son chats, and you know how I hate those." Blaze said peeking out the door. Smoky rolled his eyes, "Fine, but your parents are still sleeping in their room!"

"Don't you think I know that? That's why we're going through the window!" Blaze walked over to the window that was by his bed and opened it sending the cool morning summer breeze inside his room. "If we open the door in the living room the door will make its annoying creaking sound that will probably wake up mom and dad." Smoky watched as Blaze jumped through the window and began to hover in front of it. Smoky slowly flew to the window and stared at his friend, "Your serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yep, I want to show that Bruton a thing or two, and Spyro is going to help me. Nothing can get in my-OUFF" As Blaze was about to turn around to fly towards the park he ran into someone. He looked at the intruder and saw that it was the fairy and her mammoth sized bird. Blaze gave her a steady look, "What are you doing here?" Twilight gave the dragon a dirty look; "I decided that I would like to h-h-h…" It took a little while for Twilight to say the next word.

Twilight's been living as a lackey to Darkela all of her life and her hatred for dragons was rubbing off on Twilight, "Hang out with you." She said finishing the sentence. Blaze just looked at her, suspiciously as Smoky flew to Blaze's side, "Why should I let you hang out with us? You almost killed me with Big Bird, over there." Blaze said pointing to Roc. "Yeah!" Smoky agreed rather pathetic, like. Twilight sighed. "Look I know I was rather mean yesterday, but it was only for my protection. So to show my gratitude for you healing me, I'll do anything you want me to." Blaze gave a small, "HA" in disbelief, "Thanks for the offer, but I have important things to do a the park." Blaze began to fly off with Smoky, when Roc flew in front of him. Blaze was getting frustrated with the fairy, "Look…whoever you are. I have to get going!"

'Don't you want me to do something for you?"

"No you've done enough. Thank you!"

Twilight too was getting frustrated with Blaze's stubbornness, "Look Dragon! I want to help and you're going to let me help you!"

"Says who?"

"Says, me, myself and I!"

"Ohh, I'm scared now."

"Okay look, I just want to be a f-f-f-f-friend to you, doing something, maybe giving you a ride on Roc?

"HA! You think-did you say ride?" Blaze said giving a grin; he has never had the feeling of being the one not flying. Well it can't hurt to try. Blaze smiled at her, "Okay, you got yourself a deal." Twilight smiled, phase number one was complete: Getting the Dragon to trust you. Know all she needs is to some how try to convince him to give the necklace to her. Twilight watched as Blaze flew on top of Roc. Roc gave a groan as he felt the weight of the dragon plop on his back. He was never experienced the weight on his back of a dragon. The only creature that he has the privilege to take rides for is Twilight. Once Twilight saw Blaze and Smoky were safely on top of Roc, who was now the size of a tree she joined them and Roc took to the sky. This was actually a new experience for Blaze and he liked it. Then his attention turned to Twilight who was gilding Roc, "So do you know how to get to The park in the sky…uh…um.

"Twilight! my name is Twilight, and no I don't know." She said with a small hint of ignorance. Blaze glared at her, but introduced himself as well, "Well my name is Blaze and this is Smoky and you have to fly a little bit higher if you want to find the park."

"Where is this park anyway?"

"In the sky, Duh!"

"Well you don't have to be so ignorant about it."

"Well you started it; by the way you told me your name!"

"I was not ignorant!" Twilight shouted.

"Yes you-you know what-lets not talk. Cuz you're getting on my nerves!"

"Fine with me…okay, where is the park." Twilight finally said after a moment of silence. Blaze didn't answer, but he finally said, "It's on your left you can't miss it." Twilight ordered Roc to fly left and soon they could see the park. The Park was like another park with tree, grass and so one, the only difference is that it's in the sky floating on top of a cloud. Twilight looked in amazement at the park; she has never seen anything like it. Once Roc safely landed, Blaze and Smoky flew off of Roc and began to head towards the center of the park without saying thank you. Twilight glared at Blaze as he and Smoky walked toward a bench where another dragon was sitting. "That lousy-good for nothing dragon. No wonder Darkela wants to kill them all." Twilight softly said while escorting Roc towards to where Blaze was talking to another dragon.

As Twilight got closer she saw that it was a purple dragon with a yellow dragonfly; it was Spyro and Sparxs. As Spyro turned his attention from Blaze to twilight and Roc who changed his size to be as small as a regular pigeon he smiled at them, "Oh, who's this? Are those your new friends, Blaze?"

"No, The fairy is just some one who just follows people around to try to annoy them." Blaze said giving Twilight a cheesy grin from the joke, but twilight wasn't taking it so lightly, "I'm Twilight and this is my pet, Roc." She said crossing her arms while looking at Blaze. Spyro smiled at the fairy, "Well glad to meet you, my name is Spyro-" Twilight gasped before Spyro can say anything else. Spyro looked at Twilight suspiciously from her gasp, 'Is something the matter?" he asked. "No…um…nothing is wrong. I'll just sit on the bench while you do what ever you're going to do with Blaze." Twilight turned around with Roc following her, she can't believe that the dragon was Spyro! The one who defeated every signal villain that faced him. Twilight flew onto the bench and sat down while Roc sat beside her, wherever Twilight goes, he goes.

Twilight sat down and watched as Spyro began to teach Blaze something that sort of looked like fighting moves…it was fighting moves! Twilight slouched down on her seat, "Now this is going to be even more difficult then before!"

* * *

While Spyro and Blaze were both working on their fighting moves, Sparxs and Smoky were on the Dragonfly/fairy playground that was built for their size. Sparxs stared at Twilight who was sitting down, bored as she watched Spyro teach Blaze. "Don't you think we should invite her to come play with us?" Sparxs asked (Dragonflies mature less then Dragons). Smoky shook his head, "Are you crazy? She's dangerous! She almost killed Blaze yesterday with Big Bird, over there." Smoky said while swinging on the swings. Sparxs looked back at Twilight and saw that her appearance looked rather calm and smooth, "Come on Smoky, she doesn't look dangerous at all! I'm going to ask her if she wants to play." Sparxs began to hover towards her, but he felt something hold him back. He looked over his shoulders and saw that it was Smoky. "Smoky, what has gotten in to you? It's just a fairy!"

"You haven't seenthis fairy."

"Let me go!"

"Fine, but I warned you!" Smoky let go of Sparxs and he watched as he hovered towards, he couldn't stand watching Sparxs go by himself towards Twilight, so he followed him. Sparxs and Smoky arrived at Twilight together. Twilight looked at the two Dragonflies, "What?" she asked.

"We just want to know if you want to play with us?" Sparxs asked

"I don't play childish games." Twilight stated. "Hey, I'm about the same age as Spyro and he still likes to play Tag, so what do you say?" Twilight gave an awkward look at Sparxs, "What's this, Tag?" she questioned. Sparxs and Smoky exchanged glances in shock. Smoky hovered over to Sparxs' ear, "Like I said, she's to weird."

"Well okay, do you know how to play Hide-'n-seek?" Sparxs asked. Twilight once again said the same thing, "What's Hide-'n-seek?" Sparxs couldn't believe what she was saying; what kind of person doesn't know what Tag or Hide-'n-seek is? "Just move away slowly." Smoky whispered in Sparxs' ear again, "Can you stop it?" Sparxs snapped then looked back at Twilight, "Okay what kind of games have you played then?"

"The only games I have played was fetch with Roc. That's about it. I didn't have peers when I was young and I didn't get out much." Twilight said softly. Smoky raised his head, "Okay have you ever been on a swing?" Smoky asked. Once again Twilight shook her head, "What kind of life are you living? You must be the world's most miserable fairy! I declare that we teach Twilight all the activities that she had missed when she was a youth!" Smoky stated. Sparxs stared at him with a smile, "Okay, what happened to the statement 'Just walk away nice and slow?'" Smoky looked at him, "How can we abandon this mission? Every kid has to know how to play Tag, especially if it's Ariel tag! Including the swings and Hide-'n-seek! We will not rest 'til she learns every game in the books of games!" Smoky turned to Twilight, "Let's teach you everything that we know!"

"I can't I have to-"

"That's an order Twilight!" Smoky commanded. He was acting just like some commander at boot camp. Twilight looked at him, "okay, okay don't have a cow." She began to follow Smoky and Sparxs towards the Dragonfly/Fairy playground. As Roc was about to follow, twilight refused for him to proceed and to just stay seated.

* * *

While Smoky and Sparxs was teaching was teaching Twilight all the wonders of Swinging, Spyro was teaching Blaze how to dodge. Spyro went through his backpack and took out a water gun. Blaze looked strangely at Spyro, "How is a water gun going to teach me how to dodge?" Spyro smiled at him, "Pretend that the water gun is something dangerous and if it hits you, your dead. Try to dodge the water blasts before it hits you." Blaze took is position, "Okay I'm ready." Spyro aimed the water gun at Blaze and shot a strong stream of water at him.

As Blaze was about to jump out of the stream's path, it hit him sending him flying backward and hitting a tree behind him. Blaze fell down soaking wet, Spyro flew up to him and help his to his feet, 'That was to fast! I didn't have time to do anything!" Blaze complained as he shook the excess water off of him. 'There is no timing in to when and where the water is going to hit. You have to be ready for the unexpected!" Spyro said. Blaze looked at him, "Fine, if this is going to help me be any better, I'll do it."

"Great, lets go on with the next move."

* * *

"That's the swing?" Twilight said looking at the swing in front of her. "What do you do on it?

"You just swing, back and forth" Sparxs answered.

"That doesn't seem like fun." Twilight said crossing her arms. "It's boring if you just swing back and forth, but it's fun if you do it with a competition. Let's show her Sparxs!" Smoky said running up to the swing. Sparxs and Smoky sat on separate swings and started to swing up and down. Once they reached their goal in height the two jumped; Sparxs landed farther away "I win!" Sparxs yelled. "No you didn't you used you wings to get more height I saw you!"

'No I-forget it," Sparxs turned to twilight, 'This is the jumping game. You have to swing high you as you want on the swing then jump off. The person who jumps farther, wins!" Sparxs instructed. Twilight nodded her head and walked over to the swing. She then sat on it as she did she began to swing, but fell off. "Owww!" she cried. Smoky gave a small giggle, but Sparxs went and helped her up, "Number one rule: Always hold onto the chains." Twilight put her hand on her head, "Now you tell me."

"Come on, time for lesson 2: Hide-'n-Seek!

* * *

"Now what?" Blaze asked as he saw Spyro holding a rope in his claws. "Your next lesson is jumping. Say that someone is trying to trip you in a battle. Your opponent will win if they can get you down, but they can't if you jump all the attacks. As I twirl this rope around you'll jump over it."

"Okay, I'm ready." Blaze said. Spyro began to spin around while holding the rope. The rope began to twirl as well. As it was coming towards Blaze, he successfully jumped out of the way, but the rope got tangled around his tail that forced him to fall down and stop the rope from twirling. "What happened? I jumped over the rope!"

"I know that," Spyro helped him up to his feet, "But remember during in battle, you have to keep your mind on your legs and tail. When you jump bring your tail up with you so it will not tangle up. I had to learn that the hard way one day. Okay, on to the next lesson!"

* * *

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…ready or not, here I come!" Sparxs called out. The group was playing Hide-'n-seek and Sparxs was the seeker. Twilight was hiding in a bush, she was actually getting into the game; she never had this much fun before. She felt like as if she was a little kid. Darkela never let have any friends when she was little. She just stayed in the castle, day in and day out doing the chores and other stuff. "They'll never find me here." She quietly whispered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Sparxs said as he poking his head in the bush. Twilight quickly stood out of the bush, "How did you find me so quickly?"

"Your wings, were poking out from the bush, and your leg." Sparxs answered, don't worry we still have tag."

* * *

Pant…Pant…I can't fly much longer!" Blaze said trying to keep away from Spyro who was acting like a bad guy. Blaze was in the air trying to fly away from Spyro, "You can't run out now, I'm the villain, remember? If this was a real battle, you would have been toast by now!"

"I don't…see you…tired." He said between pants.

"I've done this a million times. It takes a lot to take me down or tire me out." Spyro said continuing to pursue after Blaze. "I…can see that." Blaze said.

"You better flap harder Cuz I'm coming in!" Spyro said. Spyro began to increase speed. Finally he bumped into Blaze who fell into a pond that the park had. Spyro landed on land and watched as blaze swam back to shore. "How soak can a dragon get?" Blaze said shaking the excess water off…again. "Don't worry the first time is always a pain. Well that's the end of training. If you want I can meet you back here again at the same time."

"Sure, that's no problem."

"What about your parents?" Blaze gasped he forgot all about them, but he decided not to tell them and just sneak out like he did today

"That's not a problem."

"Great, now lets get all the stuff picked up and try to find where, Sparxs, Smoky and your fairy friend went.

* * *

"Your 'It!'" Smoky said as he touched Twilight, "That's the millionth time that I'm 'it!'" she said. "You have to keep flying!" Sparxs shouted. The three was playing Ariel tag and twilight was being "it" all the time. Twilight flew after Sparxs, but he got away easily, then after Smoky. After about five minutes of being "it" she gave up and landed on the ground with her sore wings not able to move. Suddenly Blaze and Spyro showed up, "I see you were having fun weren't you?" Spyro said.

"Yeah, it was fun. Are we going to see you tomorrow for your next lesson?" Sparxs asked. Twilight looked at him, she didn't want to be part of this madness any longer, but she knew she had to try to get the necklace off of Blaze's grasp, "Yes, I will."

"Great, see you tomorrow then!" Sparxs called out as Blaze, Smoky and twilight watched as they flew off. "So had fun?" Blaze asked rather sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? I'm sore to the brim!"

"That's the first day in training!" Smoky said

"What training?" Blaze questioned. As Smoky was about to answer his question Twilight butted in, "Can you guys stop talking and get out of this place!" Twilight snapped. Blaze smiled at her, "What. Can't take the heat?"

"No, I just Wana go home and sleep!"

"Fine, where's birdzilla?" Blaze asked. Twilight just stared at his non- humorous joke. "His name is Roc!" Twilight yelled. Blaze was surprised; he was just joking, "Sorry, you don't need to be like that. I was just joking." Without even saying another word, Twilight went over to the bench where Roc was sleeping and woke him up. Once Roc was fully alert, alive, awake; everyone climbed on his back and flew out of the park. While in the air, Twilight began to scheme about how to take hold of Blaze's necklace. "So, are you studying magic?" Twilight asked trying to get a conversation stared that would hopefully lead to the mention of his necklace. Blaze looked at her, "Well yeah, but I'm not any good at it."

"What about your necklace? It's magical, right?"

"How do you know?"

"You used it to heal me the other day, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well yes it is, but I don't want anyone to know about it. You don't now what might happen if it falls into the wrong hands. You wouldn't tell anybody, would you?" Blaze asked staring straight through Twilight. Twilight gasped; she had already told Queen Darkela, but if she told Blaze that her plan would be ruined, "No I didn't tell anyone."

"Great, you don't now what damage this necklace can do if the person doesn't know how to use."

"Who knows about the necklace?"

"Only me, Smoky and now you."

"Why haven't you told anybody about the necklace?" twilight said getting a bit off track of her plot; she was a bit curious of why Blaze haven't told anybody the secret that dwells inside of the crystal. Blaze sighed, "I don't trust no one, I don't have no friends at school that I can trust. Heck, I don't have any friends."

"What? Your friends is Spyro, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's always on big adventures, and he's gone almost every week, so I don't have a chance to hang-out with him. To make a solid answer, No, I don't have any friends that's stationary here."

"How come?" Twilight asked getting off track again, _"I have to stay focused! This dragon is getting me off of my mission!"_

"I'm not the popular kid on the block, I have my own personal bully, and these so-called 'friends' that only hangout with me so they can either get me in trouble or get answers to the problem of the day. They make fun of me because I always wear my necklace to school, my hair color and because of my parents over protectiveness. That's the main reason, my parents are just to over protective! Sometimes I wish they weren't even my parents!" Blaze said tightening his grip around the crystal. Twilight's jaws dropped the statement that he just stated just priced right through her soul. "You should never say that," Twilight shouted. Blaze looked at the fairy, skeptically, "What's gotten into you?"

"Look I know this isn't any of my business, but I never knew my parents. No one cared for me in my life." Twilight sat down on Roc's back and held her legs, "I never had anybody that told me how they love me or care for me when I'm sick. I was an orphan, so Que- I mean, my guardian says." Twilight didn't want to mention Queen Darkela's name, just incase he heard about her destruction's in the past.

Twilight stared the conversation again, "Anyway, my guardian said that she found me just outside her house and so she took me in. I didn't become her daughter, just a servant. I think that was what I was meant to be I think I'm just going to be a servant 'til I die. I always wondered how a mother's love was like or how a father's who really cares for you feels." Twilight turned to Blaze, "the thing is, Blaze you should be grateful for the parents that you have now." Blaze stayed in silence for a second, but it didn't take him very long to say something, 'Yeah, but you don't know how my parents are. They treat me like if I'm a two-year-old! I hate that, and I hate them." Blaze said crossing his arms. As Twilight was about to say something, he felt Roc landing on solid ground. Blaze looked at his surroundings and saw that he was right in front of his house and the sun was going down.

Blaze glanced at the clock tower that was right inside of his community; "It's 6:45! Mom is so going to kill me!" Blaze looked back at Twilight, quickly thanked her for the ride and flew into his window. Once Blaze was inside he looked out to his backyard to where twilight and roc was still standing. Blaze gave a smile at Twilight then left. Twilight returned the smile; no one had ever given her a friendly smile in her life before!

Then Twilight returned to her old serious face again, was she getting soft towards a dragon? Twilight began to feel a tingling sensation inside of her. Is she having feelings towards Blaze? It can't be…can it? Twilight then ordered Roc to fly back to the Dark Fairy Realms. Even when she was in the air about a quarter of a mile away from Blaze, his face and smile still flashed in her head. _"Am I getting soft? NO, I'm not; it's all in my head. All dragons must die…although he is very kind, but he is still a dragon! He did heal me… but I'm a fairy and he's a dragon and there is no comparing that! He is kind of cute and he gives the warmest smiles… No! He is a dragon! Ugh, I can't think about this any longer! Tomorrow I'm going to get that medallion if that's the last thing I do! I'm not going to fall for his warm smiles or anything that, that dragon has to offer, I'm not going to give in. I'm not!_ This is going to be harder than I thought."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ollie: EWWWWWW!!!! That is so gross! A fairy falling in love with a dragon. That just doesn't make any sense! Okay forget about this story it's time for me! This is my favorite song!**

**I am so great, **

_**(Kisses his hand)**_

**I am so special**

_**(Holds arm up in the air)**_

**As humble as I can be!**

_**(Points to himself)**_

**I am so great,**

_**(Kisses his hand)**_

**I am so special,**

_**(Holds arm up in the air)**_

**And I know you just wana be just like me**

_**(Winks at the audience)**_

* * *

**( In the Hawaiian airport KT along with Ashley was watching the show on TV. KT sighed)**

**KT: I've created a monster!**

**Ashley: We have to think of someway to get back to the USA!**

**(KT gives a smile)**

**KT: I think I know, and I can get Ollie back at his pranks! I have to call Cocho to see if she can lend me one of her fan character for a week. That pig wont know what hit him. HEHEHEHE!!! **


	5. If at First you don't Succsed, Try, Try ...

**(Ollie runs inside the room locking the door behind him. Outside of the door bangs and pounding were heard. It was the riptocs, the people at VU and other people that Ollie upsetted if you haven't read QFJN then you won't understand why. Ollie turns to the audience panting)**

**Ollie; Well I finally got away from them. Okay this chapter is okay...I guess. So go and read it. I don't own any characters that already have owners. Im just saying that because the VU people offered me a job! They said they needed a guy very urgent and what better guy for the job then me? Come on admit it, I'm good am I?**

**(Takes out a picture of Ashley)**

**Ollie: I know Ashley thinks im good and handsome!**

**(Kisses the picture)**

**(IN THE HAWAIIAN AIRPORT... Ashley was watching TDFR on TV)**

**Ashery: For the last time! I'm not in love with him! What does he see in me? And where did he get my picture?**

**(KT whistles an innocent whistle)**

**(Back at the studio)**

**Ollie: Well anyways I can't waist all my time here. I have things to do, jobs to attend to.**

**The Dark Fairy Reign**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 4: At First you don't Succeed, Try, Try Again.**

Twilight was in her room in the castle in the Dark Fairy Realms. Her room wasn't as nice as the other rooms in the castle; her room was actually a huge walk-in closet that the one of the halls in the chateau had. It only had room for a bed with some of the springs poking out, a small window, and a drawer and nothing else. Twilight began to think of what she's going to do to get the medallion out of Blaze's grasp. Blaze just distracted her from her mission. Every time she started a conversation about his necklace he starts another subject of something that gets Twilight interested in. Twilight couldn't sleep and it was almost 2:00 am. She was just busy plotting her next move. Finally she gave up, "Huh," she sighed, _"this is just to much pressure on me. I'll think about it in the morning." _After that, she closed her eyes and went straight to sleep

The next morning Twilight awoke at the same time as usual, 6:30 am. She had to get all her stuff ready for the day. Then do any other stuff that Queen Darkela wants her to do. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She walked out of her room into the hallway. It was kind of cold and dark, since the sun wasn't up yet. She slowly made her way to the throne room, but as she opened the doors she saw Darkela was already up. It was surprising to her that she was up this early. She usually wakes up at 10:00 or something around that time. Twilight saw that she was on her throne mumbling things to her like the day before. Twilight knew what could possibly happen to her if Darkela finds her in the same room while she having her private time. Before Twilight had a chance to tiptoe out of the room. Darkela stopped her in a very harsh tone, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. Twilight stopped and turned around, "Sorry, your Excellency, I didn't know you were-"

"Enough, now just leave. I'm having a very bad day. Just go and don't disappoint me again." Darkela said. Twilight just looked at her, flabbergasted, "Um…what do you mean 'disappoint you again?'"

"You didn't bring back the necklace. You know how I'm not so good in being patient. I want that necklace in the palm of my hands before this week, ends. If I don't, you'll be Fluffy's next meal, understand!" Darkela hissed getting up in Twilight's face. Twilight nodded nervously. "Yes, your, Grace." She said rather meekly. Queen Darkela smiled, "Good, You know, I always knew you'd be a fateful little servant to me. Remember, that's what you're always and only going to be good for." Darkela smirked. Twilight just looked at her. She sometimes just wanted to punch her right in the face, but she knew she didn't have the courage to do such thing. After Darkela left, she ate a bowl of cereal, while Darkela had a warm and hearty breakfast. She did all the choirs that needed to be done, and without pay and finally she got Roc and flew into the Dragon Realms to meet with Blaze again. "This time I'm going to get the necklace!" she said out loud.

Blaze was outside waiting for Twilight and Roc to come. "Where are they?" Smoky said anxiously. "Don't worry, they're going to be here. In fact, there they come now!" Blaze and Smoky watched as Roc landed in front of him (he was the size of a regular bird.) Once Roc super-sized, Blaze and Smoky got one him. As Blaze got on Roc, there was only one thing in Twilight's mind; the necklace. "Um, so how are you?" Twilight said trying to open a conversation. "Fine, I guess." Once Roc flew up into the air, Twilight started the conversation again, "So I was wondering that when your training with Spyro you can leave the necklace with me, for safe keeping." Blaze looked at his necklace that hung around his neck, "No offense, but I rather you not." Blaze said, "Not to hurt your feelings or anything, but I don't really like people holding my necklace. About two days ago, Bruton took my necklace away from me and I almost died worrying that the necklace might activate in his hands. So thanks for the offer, but I rather not." Blaze said. Twilight gave a low moan; this was making her very frustrated.

Once at the park in the sky they saw that Spyro and Sparxs was already there, waiting. "Hey, Blaze!" Spyro greeted. "Hey!" Blaze said. Twilight went up to Blaze, "Why don't you let me just hold the necklace for safe keeping. You know that a water gun can easily wash your medallion right off of your neck!" Twilight said trying to bribe him. Blaze smiled, "Thanks for the offer…again, but this necklace have gone through much worse things then a water gun. One time I accidentally fell over a waterfall and the necklace still didn't come off. I don't think a water gun will get this baby off any day." Blaze said as he walked over to Spyro. Twilight just hovered in mid air as she saw blaze walk away, then she felt something tug her. She looked back and saw Sparxs and Smoky right behind her, "Are you ready for day two in your training?" Smoky said. With one look at Blaze, she sighed and nodded and slowly followed them to the swing.

Once there, Twilight got on a swing. "Okay remember, Hold onto the chains and don't jump until you have already picked your height." Sparxs said. Twilight nodded and began to swing. In a little bit she finally picked her desired height and jumped off. As she did she fell on her back, instead of her feet. Smoky and Sparxs went up to her and helped her to her feet, "That was a nasty fall." Smoky said dusting her off. Twilight massaged her back with her hand, "Owww, can we just skip the swing and go one with the next lesson?" Sparxs smiled, "Rule number 2 in swinging: Always land on your feet."

"Okay fire away!" Blaze said. Spyro had his water gun ready and shot a huge jet stream of water towards Blaze. Blaze flew up in the air without the water jet hitting him; he cheered with joy, "Yahooooo! I did-" Blaze then fell to the floor with another one of Spyro's water jets. Spyro went up to him and helped him to his feet, "Why did you do that for?" Blaze asked annoyed while shaking off the excess water off.

"Remember you were still in battle. The enemy could send any projectile at you, numerous times. So this time, you have to keep alert, for the unexpected" Blaze smiled, "Fine, onto the next lesson."

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ready or not, here I come!" Smoky shouted. They were playing Hide-'n-seek and Smoky was the seeker this time. Twilight was hiding in a tree; Once again she was getting into the game, "He will never find me in here this time!" she quietly said. Suddenly she felt the tree branch that she was sitting on, move. She turned her head and saw two black beaming eyes looking straight at her face. Twilight yelled and flew out of the tree and bumping into Smoky. Smoky turned around, "Ha! Found you!" Twilight began to pant, "That wasn't fair! Something was behind me!" Twilight said. Smoky looked passed Twilight and saw a bird flying out of the tree, "It was a bird." He said not surprised of what just happened. Sparxs flew out of his hiding place hearing the conversation between Twilight and Smoky. "Twilight," Sparxs started, "When your hiding you can't make the slightest noise, or someone might find you!" Sparxs said. "Okay, on to the next lesson!" Smoky said

How…many…times…do…I…have…to…keep…doing…this?" Blaze said jumping up and down, while Spyro twirled the rope around. It was hard for Blaze to jump up and down and control his tail for not touching the rope at the same time. "When I say so." Spyro answered. Blaze then saw that he was getting the hang off it and began to do some moves. "Hey…I'm not…even…breaking a…sweat!" He said. Spyro looked at him, "Number two rule in this lesson-" but he didn't finish since Blaze had accidentally lost guard and his tail got tangled up in the rope. Spyro smiled and helped Blaze up to his feet, "As I was saying, never get cocky in battle. You might lose your focus and fail." Blaze began to massage his head, "Now you tell me."

Tag!" Sparxs said touching Twilight's wing…again. They were playing Ariel tag once more. Twilight groaned, "I'm always 'It!'" She complained. "Stop complaining and start chasing" Smoky said. Twilight looked at Smoky who was flying circles around her. Twilight gave a grin; she was waiting for the right moment to tag Smoky. Finally she found the right moment and took it. Twilight touched Smoky's wing and called out, "Your 'It!' I finally got somebody! I-" Suddenly she felt a push making her bump into a tree she turned around and saw Smoky laughing, "What? I'm 'It' again? I just tagged you!" Smoky smiled, "Once you tag someone, you have to keep on flying, don't stop. If somebody is right behind you try to lose them." Smoky explained. Twilight sighed, "Fine…"

"I was practicing, you know." Blaze said trying to get away from Spyro. They were now in the chasing lesson. Spyro smiled, "I can see that, but you can never get away from me." Spyro said accelerating his speed. Blaze turned his head around and saw Spyro right behind him. Blaze tried to flap harder, but Spyro was still on his tail…and I literally mean on his tail. Spyro then grabbed a hold of his tail, signaling that he lost. Blaze lost his balance and fell in the pond again. Spyro landed and Blaze swam to land. Spyro helped him to his feet and Blaze shook off the excess water, "I can't believe it, I was doing great!"

"You were until you did a small mistake."

"Which is?"

"When you see your enemy closing in on you, try to shake him off your tail so you can lose him." Spyro said tossing Blaze a towel to dry off. "Today's lesson is over, tomorrow at 3:00 I have my own training with Hunter, but I'm free at 10:00. Do you want to wake up early to start your training?"

"You bet! Only if I can find where little miss perfect and Smoky went, then I'll be on my way home." Blaze first helped Spyro gather all the equipment up, then they began to search for the three. Spyro spotted them sitting on the bench, all except for Twilight. She was lying down from exhaustion. Blaze and Spyro looked at each other then walked up to the three. "What did you do to Twilight, Smoky?" Blaze said. Smoky turned his head to his friend, finally noticing his arrival, "She said she was sore all over. I didn't buy it, I mean, how can playing Tag hurt someone?" Spyro smiled, "She probably never have the experience in playing with two over-active Dragonflies." Sparxs frowned at Spyro; "I'm not over-active."

"Yes you are. Last summer, you almost killed me of exhaustion of training too much. Remember that day?" Spyro said nudging Sparxs a bit. Sparxs blushed when he remembered that fateful day; Spyro was sore for a month! "Yeah, I remember, but I told you not to bring it up." Sparxs said. "Okay, lets all head home. The cool evening breeze is about to set in and you know how it gets cold around here." Blaze said. Twilight sat up when she heard the words, 'Let's head home' that was all she wanted, "Do you have to ask?" Twilight moaned as she sat up. Blaze looked at her; "You look terrible." Spyro said. Twilight glared at him, "Tell me something that I don't know." She snarled not in a cheery mood. Everyone watched as she slowly flapped her sore wings back and forth towards Roc, "Whoa, what's her problem?" Spyro asked.

"She's probably just tired, we all are." Blaze said walking toward Roc along with Smoky. "See you tomorrow!" Spyro called out. "I'll look forward to it!" Blaze shouted back. Once he came up to Roc, he climbed up on him and flew out of The Park in the Sky and they headed for home. Smoky was on top of Roc's head, out of earshot from Blaze and Twilight. Blaze looked at Twilight who was lying down on Roc's back from exhaustion. Blaze smiled and gave a small giggle.

Twilight looked at him, perplexed, "What's so funny?" she said not in a happy resonance. "Nothing, I was just thinking how tired we are today. I was watching you play with Smoky and Sparxs, it looked like you were having fun." He said in a soft tone. Twilight just scowled at Blaze; "If you think I was having fun with those two you must be crazy, It was like torture!" she said sitting up. Blaze just smiled at her, "Really, it looked to me that you were having fun. You were smiling." Twilight was about to say something vile to Blaze before he made that comment, as she thought about it; she was having fun in the park. She never had friends like this who played with her, or taught her to do anything, or did anything fun with her. Yes, it was hard work learning all the things that she had missed from her childhood, but it was worth it.

Twilight gave a sigh, "Yeah, I guess your right." Twilight looked at Blaze and smiled, there was something inside of her that was telling her that she had a different emotion towards Blaze. Not an emotion of Friendship even though Queen Darkela did say it was only for the mission, but this emotion was far more then just friends. It was warm and happy every time she looked at Blaze's face. Was she getting attracted to Blaze? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a voice penetrating her mind, "Have you ever seen the sunset?" Blaze asked giving her a warm look. Twilight just started at him as if he were crazy, "Uh…why would anyone want to do that? It's just a ball of fire setting, big deal! Why?" Twilight said in a harsh manner. Being with Darkela all her life made her a tiny-bit cold in the heart.

"Nothing, it's just that when I was little, my parents used to take me outside almost every evening to see the sunset. It was one of the best times that I had with my parents." There was a long silent pause before Blaze said the next thing, "But now, my parents are just two dragons who just baby me around, treating me like a two-year-old." He hissed at the thought of his parents. Then instantly, the thought about his parents left his mind. "But that's all in the past now," Blaze looked at Twilight, "Um…since you never had the experience, would you like to watch the sunset?" he asked softly. Twilight didn't know what to say. "Um…sure, why not?" Twilight answered. The fairy got up and crawled to Roc's ear and told his to land.

Once Roc got the message he landed on the same spot that Twilight and Blaze first met. Blaze flew off of Roc along with Twilight and Smoky and they both sat under the tree looking at the sun. This experience was old to both Blaze and Smoky, but Twilight was amazed with the soothing colors that the sun made the sky to be. She was in "awe" as she saw little by little the sky turn to a show of blue, pink, orange, yellow and other wonderful colors. She smiled and peace came into her heart, "It's so beautiful. I never really paid attention to the sunset before." She said. Blaze smiled, "It is a site, isn't it?" he put his hand on the floor, but as he did he felt a bump under his hand. He looked down and saw that his finger was touching Twilight's hand. The two saw the contact and quickly took their hands off from each other.

Twilight blushed, and Blaze started to gag, "Um…I…I…I'll go and wash off my necklace in the small pond over there. It's staring to reek from all the sweat." He said, not wanting to go into the detail that just happened. At the mention of his necklace she remembered her mission, if she doesn't get the necklace soon she'll be food to Fluffy! Twilight saw, as Blaze was about to get up, "Wait," she said stopping him. Blaze looked down at Twilight, "What?" he asked

"Um…don't you want me to wash the necklace for you?" she offered. Blaze looked at his necklace then at Twilight, "I don't think you can manage. The crystal itself is your size and I think it's going to be a little heavy for you to carry all the way to the small pond. Besides, I'm closer." Without letting Twilight say another word he walked over to the pond. Twilight sat in a huff next to Roc, who had just resized to be the same size as her and next to Smoky. Smoky saw Twilight's expression, "What's wrong?" he asked. Twilight turned to Smoky, she forgot that he was even there. "Um…nothing, just nothing."

Blaze was cleaning off the crystal in the pond. From the days work and all the sweat that he accumulated, his necklace started to smell. "Ewww, I have to sometime stop wearing you." He said dunking the crystal in the shallow pond. As he was drying the necklace with a leaf, he felt a push behind him that made him fall into the water. Blaze lifted his head out of the pool taking in deep breaths. He looked up and saw that it was none other then Bruton. Bruton had a sinister grin on his face. Twilight, Roc and Smoky got alerted when they heard the splash. The trio crawled behind a tree and saw that a Green and Red dragon was with Blaze. "Whose he?" Twilight asked. Smoky gasped, "That's Bruton, Blaze's personal bully." He informed.

Bruton placed his hands on his hips, "I told you I'd come back to finish you off, Goldylocks." He smirked. Blaze stood up with his jeans shorts were all soaking wet. He gave a venomous look at his opponent, "Why don't you get a life and stop pushing me around! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really, since I had nothing else to do I thought I would have just paid you a visit and give you a knuckle sandwich." Bruton hissed as he picked up Blaze by the collar. Blaze gasped, "You know, you shouldn't be picking on me if I were you." Blaze said. Bruton laughed, "HA! And why is that?"

"Cuz I've been practicing moves from one of the world's greatest hero!"

"Do I look like I care? Now just hold still so you can feel the pain." Bruton said making a fist with his free hand. "Wait, Don't you want me to show you my moves that I've learned? Or are you chicken?" Blaze said. Bruton thought for a moment and gently put him down. Blaze began to breathe deeply from the lack of air, then he turned to face his bully. Burton gave a smile to his pathetic opponent, "Ha! You better be ready Cuz I won't show any sign of mercy!" Bruton said. "Don't worry, I will." Blaze said putting on his game face. Bruton then began to throw out punches at Blaze. Blaze quickly dodged each one of them. Bruton then tried to trip him so he can get on top of him, but Blaze knew that was coming and jumped it. Now it was Blaze's turn, He threw out a punch at Bruton's face, but he blocked it, so he went for the stomach and he hit home. Bruton gasped a bit and walked a few feet back. Then Blaze took Bruton's arm and twisted it around until it was touching his Bruton's back. Now for the finish, Blaze then jumped on Bruton's back making him fall on the floor.

Bruton began to moan in pain, "Owww! Uncle, uncle! Okay you win!" Blaze smiled and got off of him and began to walk away, but as he did he felt Bruton's hand sweep him of his feet and making him fall down. Bruton got up and began to kick him, like a piece of garbage. Bruton grabbed Blaze by the collar again and began to punch him repeatedly.

Smoky, Twilight and Roc watched from a distance; Blaze getting pummeled by a jerk with no remorse. Twilight gasped, "We have to do something!" she said. She then stopped why was she all of a sudden having pity for a dragon? She was the one who leaded the Dark Fairy army to destroy the other realms filled with dragons in the past. She was getting soft, but she didn't care she was just worried about Blaze. "I have to stop him before he gets hurt!" she said. "Wait, you don't know Bruton," Smoky said. "He'll squash you like a bug!" He shouted. "Well someone has to do something!" Twilight shouted back as he began to fly towards Blaze and Bruton. Blaze was so beat-up that his nose started to bleed, both of his eyes were black and he had bruises all over. Bruton tossed the badly pulverized dragon on the floor and walked up to him, "Ha! You thought you could beat me, huh? You piece of garbage." Blaze opened his eyes halfway, he could see Bruton coming closer to finish him off. Blaze tried to get up, but it was too late. Bruton grabbed Blaze by the through strangling him. Bruton gave a small threatening laugh, "HAHAHA!! Say good-night, Goldylocks." Bruton lifted his fist up.

As he was about to put Blaze out-cold Twilight flew in-between him and Blaze. Bruton loosened his grip around his fist and put his arm down and he dropped Blaze down as well, "Leave him alone!" Twilight said. Bruton looked at the small fairy, perplexed, "Well, well, well, first a small Shorty the purple wonder and a small pixy. I suggest you get out of the way before you get yourself hurt. I'm not the kind to be hurting pixies!" Bruton said in a harsh tone. Twilight just hovered in his face with a steady expression, "You either leave or you have to answer to my secret weapon." She hissed. Bruton laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Ooh, I'm scared now. What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on me?"

"Nope even worse, ROC!" She called out. Once Roc heard his name being called he flew onto the scene with his size still as Twilight's size. Once Bruton saw the bird he began to laugh even harder, "HAHAHA! A bird, Oh I really scared now. What is he going to do? Peck me to death?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Twilight said coldly. Twilight turned to Roc, "Roc, do your stuff." Roc winked at Twilight and began to grow in front of Bruton to be 3 stories tall. Bruton gulped as he saw the size of the bird. Roc lowered his head until it was at eye level with him. Roc gave a screech almost popping Bruton's eardrum. Bruton felt his heart move up to his throat, "He, he, he, I was only joking, really. I…I…I-" But Twilight didn't let him finish, she just hovered right up to his eyes," I suggest you leave or do you want to be bird food?" she asked. Bruton looked at the fairy, to Roc then to Blaze lying on the floor motionless. Bruton took a step back, "Fine, you win this time Goldylocks!" Bruton shouted at Blaze, "Pixy here and this birdzilla can't keep mommying you forever" he shouted as he ran away.

Once Twilight saw that he was completely gone. She went and tended to Blaze while Smoky came and joined her. Blaze slowly opened his eyes and saw Twilight, Roc; in his mammoth-sized state and Smoky all around him. "Hey guys." He slowly said. Twilight looked at him and relief filled her soul. "Finally you woke up. Why did you do such a thing!?" Twilight asked a little bit annoyed at the whole situation. Blaze sat up, "Don't worry I was fine." he said

"It didn't look like it to me, you should have never challenged that dragon to a battle. You weren't ready!"

"I would have been fine!" Blaze said. Twilight crossed her arms, "Well, it certainly didn't look like it to me from my point of view. You should have been more wise and just walked away! You should have-" Without warning Blaze snapped at her, "For crying out loud shut-up!" he yelled. Twilight gasped, Smoky and Roc just widen their eyes in astonishment.

Blaze just stood in silent for a bit putting the pieces together in his mind of what he just said. "Look Twilight I'm sorry, but you don't have to be so over-protective of me. Your sounding like my parents!" he said. Twilight lowered her brow and gave a mean look at Blaze, "Well maybe I should, maybe your parents had the right idea in being over-protective of you! Don't you see? That's how they care about you. They don't want to lose you!"

"How do you know? You never had parents?!" Blaze covered his mouth just realizing what he just said. Twilight just stood their stunned, surprised and shocked all at the same time. Twilight just looked at him, "So, that's how it's going to be, huh?" Twilight said trying to hold back a tear.

"Look Twilight I didn't mean it-"

"Stop, I could see what's going on," Twilight hovered over to Roc she turned around and looked at Blaze, "Good-bye Blaze." she said climbing on top of Roc. "Wait, what about tomorrow? Aren't you coming?"

"Oh I'm coming alright, but your not taking rides with me anymore. I'll see you at the park." And with that Roc flew into the sky. Blaze watched as Roc disappeared into the clouds. Blaze groaned in frustration and kicked some pebbles into the pond. Smoky slowly hovered beside him, "Um, Blaze?"

"Just leave me!" he snapped. Smoky backed away bit but continued to talk, "Look Blaze, we have to get home, your parents are probably worried sick about you! You still have to get rid of your marks from the battle that you had with Burton or your parents are going to get suspicious!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Blaze said turning around to face Smoky. Blaze took his necklace that was in the pond and his body began to glow a bright blue light. Once the glowing stopped his body was as good as knew. Smoky smiled, but then it vanished, "Uh, Blaze-"

"Don't talk to me." He snapped

"No, but Blaze-"

"I said don't talk to me." Blaze once again said. Smoky gave a sigh and just followed Blaze back home. It was already 9:45 and Blaze knew that his mom and dad were already sleeping. Blaze turned to Smoky when he got to the door of his house, "Okay keep quiet. We don't want to wake mom and dad up." Blaze opened the door slowly. Inside the house; no light was on; this was a sign that everything was clear. Blaze and Smoky crept into the room trying not to make a sound.

As Blaze took his third step into the house all the light's came on in the house. "Welcome back, Blaze." Carol said who was sitting on the sofa with her husband. Blaze stood up straight and looked at his parents. Before he can say anything else his mom went up to him and looked closely at his face," Huh," she gasped, "Where did you get that black-eye?" she asked. Blaze looked her puzzled. He turned around and looked at a mirror that was behind him. He saw that he had gotten rid of all the battle scares, but he forgot the black eye. Blaze glared at Smoky and began to mouth, 'why didn't you tell me?' Smoky read his lips and just didn't say a word. He then remembered that he did try to tell his, but he kept interrupting. "Well?" his mom said waiting for an answer. Blaze turned to his mom, "It was nothing." He said. Aaron walked up to Carol; "It certainly is something. Where did you get it?"

"It was nothing!" Blaze shouted. "Don't raise your voice with me, young man," Carol said. "You've been sneaking out of your room for two days without letting us know where you've been, Mr. Sandwiscka called about you being bullied around, you came home with a black-eye, what's going on? What is it that you're not telling us?" she asked. Blaze lowered his head, but didn't say anything. "Not going to talk, ehh?" Aaron said. "Why don't we start with one thing at a time, where do you go this morning?" Aaron asked. Blaze glared at him and softly said, "To The Park in the Sky."

"And why may I ask where you doing in The Park in the Sky?" Carol added. Blaze sighed, "Do you have to know every signal detail?'

"YES!" The two shouted

"Huh," Blaze groaned, "I was there to meet Spyro. There end of story." Blaze began to walk to his room, but his dad's huge wing stopped him from proceeding, "Not so fast," he said, "The story was just getting started." Blaze sat down on the sofa in annoyance. "Tell us why you went to the park to meet Spyro?" Carol inquired. Blaze stood up; "I went to the park because I want Spyro to teach me some of his fighting self-defense moves. I want to be a hero just like him when I grow up!" Blaze commented. Aaron and Carol both gasped, "No son of mine will be going on dangerous quest, "Carol said.

"Your mother is right, you could be killed!" Aaron agreed with his wife. Blaze shook his head in disbelief; "I can't believe you two! I want to be something and you won't give me your support. Instead, you think of all the bad stuff that's going to happen. You don't see Spyro's uncle acting this way!" he said.

"You don't know Glidas that well, "Carol said. "Your mother and I talked to Glidas last week and he told us that every time Spyro goes on one of his grand adventures he's scared to death that something might happen to him. He keeps thinking that one day Spyro won't come back home, the dragon almost lost Spyro when he went to save the world from that witch, Changeling!"

"Yeah, but Spyro came back alright. That female dragon saved his life." Blaze commented. "What if she wasn't there to save his life? What if that cat successfully killed her along with the others that went with them? They wouldn't be alive right now; we don't want that to happen to you. We care about you, Blaze. There are things in our lives that happened many years ago that I think you're to young to know." Carol stated. Blaze looked at his mom and dad, "There you go again, thinking that I'm a baby again,"

"Now Blaze, your mother didn't say that." Aaron said

"She doesn't have to, by the way you two treat me, words can't explain it. I'm 15 years old, and still you can't admit that I'm growing up. You still see me as a little helpless dragon!"

"Look Blaze, we just want what's best for you." His dad said.

"Well I know what's best for me, I can take care of myself!"

"Don't give me that response, Mr! You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh I know what I'm saying, and here's another thing, I wish you were never my parents!!"

"That's it Blaze, you're grounded!"

"I hate you!!" Blaze stormed out of the living room and into his room locking the door behind him. Carol sat on the sofa crying; this is the second time Blaze had said those 3 vile words. Aaron sat next to her. Carol looked at him, "Aaron, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"It's time we tell him about the truth. If we tell him, his life will become less bitter then before."

"Oh, you think telling him that we're not his parents will make him less bitter?"

"We have to tell him sooner or later. Our relationship is breaking apart. We have to tell him tomorrow."

Blaze just closed the door behind him and leaned on the door, thinking about what he just said to his parents. "Did I do the right thing?"

"It didn't look like it to me." A voice said. Blaze opened his eyes and saw Smoky sitting on his bed, "Blaze, you have to tell your parents sooner or later about everything that you never told them." Smoky said. Blaze walked across his room to his bed and sat down, "I can't, if I tell them about Bruton they'll just baby me even more."

"This isn't my business and all, but the reason why your parents are treating you like a baby is because you are acting like a baby! You think that your parents are going to tell people about your necklace and stuff. They're your parents! They will never betray you like this. Twilight had the right idea, you have to be wise and trust other people more. Stop being a loner and start letting your parents come into your life!" Smoky said. Blaze lay down on his bed and held the crystal on his necklace feeling the power going through his fingertips. Blaze sighed, "Fine, I'll tell them about the necklace tomorrow."

"And Twilight, and Roc and Bruton." Smoky added. After that, Blaze and Smoky went straight to sleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

**(Ollie wasd in the VU hall mopping the floor. They acctually hired him to be a janitor! Ollie glares at the audience)**

**Ollie: Not a word from anyone!**

**Person reading this story: You missed a spot!**

**Ollie: You want to say that to my face, Buddy?**

**(Person reading this story walks up to Ollie)**

**Person reading this story: I don't think you can handle it**

**Ollie: Oh, you will be sorry that you said that! I took boxing and wrestling when I was in college!**

**Person reading this story: Well I take Marshal Arts called Tai Quan Lee. It shows people how the mind is more powerful then strength**

**(Ollie rolls his eyes)**

**Ollie: Enough of this mind crap! Let me see some action!**

**Person reading this story: I must warn you, though. Tai Quan Lee can be very painful...to the head that is.**

**Ollie; Awww are you going to get a migraine? (Sarcastic tone)**

**Person reading this story: No, but I'm afraid you are**

**Ollie: Yeah right! Now prepare to see pork chops in action!**

**(Ollie begins to charge at the you. Person reading this story sighs)**

**Person reading this story: Can't say I warned him. BOOT TO THE HEAD!**

**(Suddenly something invisible hit Ollie in the head making him walk a few feet backwards. Ollie placed his pig-like hand on his face where he was struck)**

**Ollie: You booted me in the head! But....how?**

**Person reading this story: I told you the mind is quicker then the eye. You can't get away from my mind. You'll always get struck**

**Ollie: Think again!**

**(Ollie begins to charge at you again)**

**Person reading this story: BOOT TO THE HEAD!**

**(Ollie was hit in the head by something not normal. He sore through the air hitting the floor. Ollie stood up a little disordered but was to stubborn to quit!)**

**Ollie: Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!**

**(Begins to charge at you)**

**Person reading this story: BOOT TO THE HEAD!**

**(Ollie got struck on the head by something supernatural and got flown in the air hitting the wall behind him. Ollie stood up and bit wobbly and disordered and his talking was a bit sluggish. Ollie slowly walks up to you in a wobbly sense)**

**Ollie: Im not...through with you, but do you mind If I lay down here for a moment?**

**(Ollie falls down unconscious. Person reading this story sees if he's okay)**

**Person reading this story: Well, can't say I didn't warn him. Well, hold on to your hats cuz the next chapter called...**

**(Person reading this story grabs the script clipboard from Ollie's grasp and reads it)**

**Person reading this story: Okay the next chapter is called Surrounded by Lies so don't change your channel cuz it's coming up right after these messages. Ollie better think first before he tosses a punch at someone. And I mean Think first, use the mind.**

**(IN THE HAWAIIAN AIRPORT...)**

**KT: Well, I did take Tai Quan lee when I was in school. Never actually used it on Ollie. Note to self: Give an extra lesson to Ollie called PUNCH IN THE FACE. **

**(Ashley walks in holding to boxes)**

**Ashley: Okay I got the two boxes you wanted.**

**(Looks at the TV and saw Ollie on the floor)**

**Ashley: Why is Ollie on the floor?**

**KT: He just got to excited about TDFR that he just fainted.**

**Ashley: Uh...okay. So, what do you want to do with these boxes?**

**KT: We'll make planes out of it and we'll fly over the pacific ocean to the USA! Where we'll meet my secret weapon that Cocho let me borrow! Okay now lets get started in putting on the wings!**

**Ashley: TT why don't we just ship ourselves to the USA?**

**KT: (CHEESY GRIN) Uh....that was my second suggestion! Okay lets do that! **


	6. Surrounded by Lies

**Ollie: STOPPPPP!!!!!!!**

**(Ollie stops readers before they red on)**

**Ollie: Before you read this chapter you have to read the last one That I posted. To understand this chapter you have to read the last one. So stop what you're doing and read that last chapter that I posted. Chapter 5. Then after you're done come and read this chapter. Don't start reading this before you read chapter 5. That is all**

**The Dark Fairy Reign**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 5: Surrounded by Lies!**

* * *

Blaze awoke at 9:30 the next morning, not because he had to go to The Park in the Sky it was because he heard a conversation/argument coming from his parent's room. He began to wonder what they were talking about. He looked at his shelf where Smoky was sleeping and woke him up, "Smoky, Smoke! Wake up!" he whispered. Smoky tossed and turned and slowly opened his eyes; he moaned and groaned, "AWE, Come on, Blaze! Can't a dragonfly get to sleep-in for a day?" Smoky pulled the covers over his head. Blaze violently took the covers off of Smoky, "Look Smoke, Don't you here that?" Blaze said putting his hand on his ear. Smoky kept quiet and heard the conversation/argument from his parents room, "Yeah, what are they talking about?"

"I don't know, but lets find out?" Blaze said slowly walking out the door. Smoky quickly sat up and began to hover towards Blaze. Once the dragonfly and dragon finally made it to Carol and Aaron's bed, they knelt down and opened the door a tiny bit until they could see the two. "What are they-" Before Smoky can say anything else, Blaze put his finger on Smoky's lip, "Shhhh," he said, "Just be-quiet and listen." After that no one talked and began to listen on what his parents had to say.

"I don't think we are ready." Aaron said pacing back and forth. Carol was sitting on the bed watching her husband pace. "Aaron, he has to know!" Carol said standing up. Blaze began to wonder; were they talking about him or someone else? If so, what does he have to know? Aaron put his hand on his forehead, "Yeah, but the way he'll react and what if he-"

"Aaron, listen to me! Blaze has to know the truth now! His relationship with us is falling apart, soon he'll stop talking with us!"

"And you think telling him what happened back in Dragoon Island with lighten up this situation?" Aaron stated. Blaze gave a small gasp; what do they mean by what happened back in Dragoon Island? Did they live there before? Carol sighed, "Aaron he has to know today! How would you like it if you were living a lie and you never knew the truth about your past?" Aaron looked at his wife and banged his hand on the wall. Aaron gave a low groan, "Ugh, fine, we'll tell him," Aaron gave another sigh before he said the final seven words that broke Blaze's heart, "We'll tell him, we're not his parents." Blaze gave a slightly louder gasp, but his parents didn't catch it.

Smoky widens his eyes and looked at Blaze who looked thunderstruck, "Not your parents?" he whispered. Blaze didn't say anything and just listened carefully. "Okay once he wakes up, we also have to tell him that we used to live in Dragoon Island before the invasion-" suddenly she was cut off by a louder gasp from the door. Carol and Aaron both looked at the entrance to their room and saw Blaze, and Smoky; eavesdropping on them. Carol gasped, "Oh, no." As Carol walked to the door, Blaze began to slowly crawl back, "Honey, look we can explain!" but it was to late, Blaze and Smoky already got up, ran into their room and locked the door.

Aaron and Carol quickly ran to his door and tried to open it, but it was no use. "I can't believe it!" Aaron said pounding on Blaze's door. Aaron looked back at Carol; "This is all your fault! I knew this was going to happen!" Carol glared at him; "Well there's no reason in crying over spilled milk! We lost one son, and we're not going to lose another one. Now stand back!" Carol pushed Aaron aside, took a deep breath and flamed the door. Since everything in a dragon home was made out of fireproof wood, it takes a lot of fire breath to break down a door. Her fire breath only made a small burn mark on the door.

Aaron looked at his wife who was trying to break down the door, he saw that she had the right idea. Even if Blaze didn't take the news so well he knew that he had to know sooner or later. Aaron pushed Carol aside took in the biggest breath of air that he could possibly take and blew out fire. Suddenly they heard the door fall and it was consumed into ashes. Carol and Aaron stepped inside Blaze's room and saw that it was empty, only a window laid wide open. Carol and Aaron both stampeded to the window and began to shout out, "BLAZE!!!" there was no answer.

Carol turned around and headed for the living room with Aaron right beside her, "Aaron, we have to find Blaze! Form a search party with the neighbors and try to find our son! I'll call all of our friends to see if Blaze went to their houses." Aaron nodded in agreement, "Good idea, call Glidas first. Blaze said that he was meeting Spyro at The Park in the Sky so I'll check their first." Aaron quickly flew out the door and Carol went to the phone.

* * *

Blaze was flying towards The Park in the Sky along with Smoky not saying anything. Smoky looked at Blaze and saw a tear in his eyes that he never saw before. Even though Blaze was the least popular in the school and everyone picking on him he never did cry, this was the first time. "Uh, Blaze," Smoky said cautiously, "I'm sorry about what happened." Blaze looked at his dragonfly, "Don't be, no wonder I they're so over-protective of me, they just want to ruin my life. They're not even my parents! Where are my real parents? What happened to them? So many questions so little answers!"

"You know, if we go back I bet they can tell you the full story and-"

"NO! I'm not going back to live with two strangers that aren't my parents! I'm running away."

"It doesn't look like it to me. It looks like we're going to the park." Smoky said. Blaze looked at him, "We have to get Spyro, Twilight and Roc to leave the park, I'll explain the rest later." After Blaze got to the park they saw Spyro, Sparxs, Twilight and Roc were already waiting for them. Twilight gave a mean look at Blaze, but he didn't catch it. "Hey Blaze!" Spyro greeted. Blaze didn't return the greet and just skipped to the point, "Spyro, we can't practice today, we have to get out of here quickly! We have to go to Evening Lake!" Blaze said. Twilight forgot about the promise that she made about not talking to Blaze and she just spook up, "Why?" she asked. Blaze looked at Twilight, "Twilight, Spyro, Sparxs, I have an announcement that I have to make when we get to the Lake, now lets go before Aaron finds us here." Spyro widen his eyes, did he just call his dad, Aaron? Without saying anything else they followed Blaze.

* * *

Once they entered into Evening Lake they saw that it was full of mud every where. There had been several thunder storms in The Forgotten Worlds and there was mud everywhere, "Be careful not to step in the mud, That thing can sink you quicker then quicksand." Spyro warned. Twilight got off of Roc, "Okay Blaze, what do you want to tell us?" Blaze sighed and looked at Spyro, Roc, Sparxs and Twilight, "I have something to confess, I'm not really who you think I am." Twilight and Spyro exchanged glances. Blaze continued, "I'm not Blaze Kinto. Actually, I don't know who I am. To skip to the point, today I discovered I was living a lie. I'm actually an orphan." Blaze ended with a sigh. Spyro and Twilight gasped, "What do you mean an orphan?" Spyro asked. Blaze tried to talk but he couldn't, "Smoky you tell them." He said. Smoky hovered over to Blaze, "What Blaze is trying to say is that, Mr. and Mrs. Kinto isn't his real parents."

"What do mean not his real parents?" Twilight asked.

"Blaze and I discovered today that Mr. and Mrs. Kinto was never born in The Dragon Realms they were actually born in a place called Dragoon Island." Twilight gasped when she heard this; did he just say Dragoon Island? She couldn't believe it! It can't be! Smoky started talking again, "We heard that they lived in Dragoon Island before some sort of an invasion." When Twilight heard this her heart almost stopped, she was the murder of Blaze's family! Twilight began to remember what happened back in Dragoon Island:

_Twilight was the person who was leading the army. There were screams cries everywhere in Dragoon Island, but Twilight didn't care. There was only one thing on her mind; kill anything that is living. She was throwing fireballs at everything, then she saw a tent a few feet away from her she saw a dark tan male dragon come out with his wife; a gold dragon with a speckled egg in her hand (Which was Blaze's real mom and dad). Twilight gave a shout, "You there!" The couple looked and saw Twilight about to throw a fireball at them; the couple ran into the tent with the egg and Twilight send the fireball at the tent that consumed into flames that instant. Twilight waited to see that if anyone came out and none did, everyone was dead (so she thought). _

_As she flew away she saw a house that wasn't untouched she shot a fireball at it and watched as it blew up in flames. She heard a scream of a female, but she ignored it. She then saw a pink and blue dragon near the house (which was Carol and Aaron), as she was about to dispose of them she heard Queen Darkela call for her. She turned around and saw Darkela coming closer to her. When she turned around to see where the two dragons were, she saw that they disappeared. She just thought that another Dark fairy killed them then she flew over to Darkela…_

Twilight looked back at Blaze, he was just sitting by the lake. As Twilight looked closer at his face, she saw the resemblance between Blaze and the two Dragons who were at the tent. She now was 100 sure that those were Blaze's parents. Twilight heart was pounding 100 mph she couldn't breath right, she now know she was the killer of Blaze's parents!

Twilight slowly flew over to him who was all alone kicking his feet in the water, "Uh Blaze, I have something to confess, I-" but before she can say anything, Blaze stopped her, "Twilight, I have something to confess too. I'm so sorry I told you that you didn't have any parents. I now know how it feels to be left alone. I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday, I just wish I knew what happened to my real parents. There's so many questions flooding in my mind about them! Where are they? What happened to them? Stuff like that. Enough about me, what do you want to tell me?" Blaze asked trying to make a smile appear on his face.

Twilight felt a deep guilt inside of her, she didn't know what to say, "I…I…I want to say that…well…you know that…um…" Twilight continued to gag. Blaze looked at her perplexed, "Your not making any sense, Twilight." Twilight sighed in frustration, "What I want to say is that, you know that thing about your parents?" Blaze nodded, "Well, I…I…I…"

"You…you…you, what?" As Twilight was about to finally say what she wanted to say. Blaze saw a fireball heading straight towards them, "DUCK!!" Blaze yelled as he pushed Twilight out of the way. The fireball missed and Twilight and Blaze sat up. The loud noise startled Spyro, who was still baffled about the news that Blaze told him. Twilight and Blaze looked up and saw Bruton landing swiftly and silently on the ground in front of them, "What do you think you were doing? You could have killed me!" Blaze said in annoyance. Bruton gave a sinister smile, "Ha! I just wanted to get you're attention, Goldylocks." Spyro and Twilight came over to Blaze; "Do you want us to take care of this Jerk?" Spyro said while glaring at Bruton. Blaze shook his head, "No, I can manage."

"Like you did yesterday?" Twilight stated. Blaze gave a look at her, "I'm going to battle him again, and I don't want no one coming in and helping me out!" Blaze said. Twilight became frustrated at this; he was going to kill himself again! Blaze turned to Bruton, "Okay Bruton, what do you want?"

"I want to finish off what I started, or are you scared that I might whoop your butt like I did last time?" Bruton looked at Spyro, Twilight and Roc, "Shorty, Pixy and Birdzilla better not come and help you this time, or are you chicken?" Blaze looked at him, "No, just get this over with." Bruton gave a smile and charged towards Blaze like a bull. Blaze jumped over Bruton and Bruton turned around. Instead of charging he threw a fireball at Blaze. Twilight watched as Blaze was about to get singed! "He's going to get himself killed!" Twilight shouted. Twilight began to fly into the battle, but Spyro stopped her, "Blaze has to learn by his mistakes, Twilight."

"Oh, and getting yourself burned to a crisp is learning?"

"Just calm down, I taught him everything I know. Just pray that he has the strength, flexibility and courage to succeed." Blaze was blocking every punch that Bruton was giving. Suddenly, Blaze got punched in the stomach and stumbled backwards. Bruton got on top of him and was about to punch him in the face, but Blaze kicked him off. Bruton fell and Blaze jumped on top of him and pinned him on the ground, just like yesterday. Bruton started to whine in pain, "Owwww, Okay! Okay!" Blaze smiled and got off and began to walk towards Spyro and Twilight.

Suddenly he heard a 'swoosh' sound made by Bruton's arm. Blaze flew up to the sky missing the blow that Bruton might have done to make him fall on the ground. Bruton got up and flew after Blaze. Each second, Bruton got closer to Blaze. Blaze began to think of the advice that Spyro gave when he was teaching him how to escape from your enemy. "_What was it that Spyro said? He said, 'When you see your enemy closing in on you, try to shake him off your tail so you can lose him.' That's it!" _Blaze began to fly in a zigzag pattern trying to lose Bruton. It worked for a bit, but then Bruton with right behind him again. Blaze began to make sharp turns to try to lose him. He saw that it was working; Bruton couldn't keep up.

Now it was time for the big finish! Blaze began to fly in circles around Bruton. Bruton watched as Blaze made circles around him. Bruton became dizzy and a little disordered. Once Blaze saw that Bruton was out of it. He stopped and quickly charged at him, and Bruton fell into the mud.

Blaze panted from the flying, dodging, running and the battle he was tired but he got what he wanted, he finally defeated his worst enemy! Cheers and praises came from the group below, Blaze flew down in front of them and began to pant from exhaustion. "You did it, Blaze!" Spyro shouted, "You proved that you're not just someone to bully around! I don't think he'll be bothering you any time soon." Blaze panted from the tiring battle, "Yeah, maybe I can be a real hero someday." He said smiling. Twilight gave a small sigh of relief; she thought that Blaze was a goner.

As Twilight was about to congratulate him, the gang heard a cry for help, "HELP! I'm being pulled in!" The voice said. Blaze turned around and saw Bruton slowly sinking into the mud. Twilight smirked, "Ha! Like Blaze is going to help him after what he's done to you, right Blaze?" Blaze looked back at Twilight, "No, we have to help him." Twilight looked at Blaze, thunderstruck, why help a person whose been bullying you all these years? Twilight looked back at Bruton who was still crying out help, "Why? I wouldn't. That piece of garbage deserves to die after what he's done to you!" Blaze gave a sigh, "Yeah, but everyone deserves a second chance." Blaze stopped and thought. If he thinks Bruton deserves a second chance, why not his parents?

His mind was then interrupted by the screams of the dragon slowly sinking in the muck. Blaze put on his game face and turned to Smoky and Sparxs, "Smoke, Sparxs, " He ordered, "Go and find a long vine so we can pull Bruton out. Spyro," Blaze turned to Spyro, "We have to try to keep Bruton above the mud! Now lets go!" Smoky and Sparxs flew off to find a piece of vine while Blaze and Spyro went to try to help Bruton out.

As Blaze was about to fly over the mud puddle, he then remembered one important thing. He looked at his necklace then at Twilight. He took the necklace off and tossed it to Twilight, "Twilight, keep an eye on my necklace. I can't be so sure that the necklace might fall in the mud." And with that Blaze flew to help Spyro pull Bruton out.

Twilight looked at the necklace in front of her. The crystal was half her size, as she touched it she felt the power within the necklace pulse between her fingertips. Twilight looked at Blaze then at the necklace; her mind began to work. One voice in her head kept saying, 'Go, take it, Queen Darkela wants it now. Think of it, you'll be high lifted and maybe even be the next queen of the Dark fairies!' but another voice said, 'Don't take it, think of Blaze! He's the only friend that you had other then Roc. You'll break his heart!' Twilight began to debate weather to steal the medallion or not.

Twilight began to think of all the fun times that she had with him, seeing the sunset, the only person she ever did trust, but then she remembered what Blaze said the other day blocking out all the fun stuff that really did matter. Twilight began to relapse into hatred towards dragons once again. With only on mistake that Blaze did, she forgot all the special moments that she had with him. So with that and not even thinking of the consequences, she grabbed the necklace and climbed on top of Roc, "Quick, to the Dark Fairy Realms!" she ordered.

Roc looked back at Twilight who was on his back. Twilight saw that look on Roc's face as if he were saying, 'how could you do such a thing?' Twilight didn't pay any attention to it and just snapped, "That's an order, Roc!" Without saying anything else, Roc obeyed her command and flew to the sky.

Twilight looked back at the two dragons. She saw that Sparxs and Smoky returned and now Blaze and Spyro were pulling on the vine to pull Bruton out. Twilight then looked at the crystal on her lap and began to think, _"Did I do the right thing? Of course I did, dragons don't have feelings." _Twilight's old self began to replenish her soul and her heart became as it was before she met Blaze, "Of course I did, I did do the right thing!" Twilight then began to remember the fun times again. She felt guilt enabled inside of her. Twilight sighed, "I hope I did the right thing." With one last look at the gang she flew into the clouds and out of sight.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**Ollie: UGH!!!!! HOW CAN SHE DO THIS!!!!!!!! She stole the necklace!!!! The Dragon Realms are doomed!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ollie: Who cares! I don't live in the dragon realms anyways! I live in my nice little home in Luau Island!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ollie: Why are you still here? Go do something useful like post a review or somthing!!!!**

* * *

**(IN THE BOX KT AND ASHLEY ARE STUCK IN....)**

**Ashley: That was the best Chinese food I ever did taste!**

**KT: The best? It was awesome!!! Though there was an extra flavor in the fried Rice**

**Ashley: WHAT! You ate the fried Rice! You shouldn't of!**

**KT: Why?**

**Ashley; The extra ingrediant that you tasted was.....cat!**

**KT: WHAT!!!!! THEY PUT CAT IN CHINESE FOOD!!**

**Ashley: Yeah!**

**KT: WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE EAT CAT?!! SICK!!!!**

**(Starts to wipe her tounge. Byut sudenly finds out that the box stopped moving again)**

**KT: Now where are we?**

**(KT opeend the box and sees that they're in Russia)**

**Ashley: Our next pit stop!**

**KT: Great. Do you think they have trash cans here?**

**Ashley: Well....yeah, why?**

**KT: Do you see one by any chance?**

**(Ashley looks around)**

**Ashley: Theres one next to that resturant)**

**KT: Thanks. NOW EXCUSE ME!!!**

**(KT put her hand on her mouth and began to run towards the trash and. She put her face in the trash can and began to....well...you know what happens. Ashley made a face)**

**Ashley: Well you are what you eat as I always say. **


	7. Operation: Dragon Extinction

**Ollie: Well, In don't know why I'm doing this since I'm mad a Twilight! I mean, why the heck would she do such a thing? I mean, come on! Now the Dragon Realms are doomed! DOOMED, I TELL YA!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ollie: Ah, who cares? Like I said, I don't live in the Dragon Realms anyways. So go read this story already!**

**The Dark Fairy Reign**

**Rating: PG (A Bit high for a small amount of gore)**

**Chapter 6: Operation: Dragon Extinction**

* * *

Blaze and Spyro finally put in all their might, soul and strength into pulling out Bruton. Finally they felt some action taking place. The vine was finally reeling in. At once, Bruton plopped on the ground with mud dripping from every square inch of his body.

Bruton stood up and glared at Blaze, he didn't say anything and just marched away pushing Blaze to the side as he walked passed him. Blaze just smiled and shook his head, "Your welcome." He said with irony. Spyro went up to Blaze and just patted him on the back, "You know, I think he won't be bothering you any longer."

"You think" Blaze said scratching his head with a smile.

"Come on, lets go and celebrate back at my place" Spyro offered. Blaze frowned, "I can't, I decided I run away." Blaze said. "What! Why" Spyro asked a little worried. Blaze sighed, "I can't live with two dragons who aren't my parents. Smoky and me are just going to live by ourselves. It's only going to be me, Smoky and my-hey where did it go, " Blaze asked as he turned around to face where Twilight was.

Blaze got down and began to scan the ground"Where is my necklace" he yelled. Spyro stood up and went to Blaze's side"Why don't you search for it tomorrow? I think it's going to rain again." Spyro said looking into the sky. Blaze took a hold of Spyro's shoulders startling him a bit"You don't understand, Spyro. I need to find that necklace"

"You can buy another one."

"Spyro, my necklace is different then anyone other necklaces you've ever seen." Blaze said getting back to crawling on the floor in search of his medallion. Spyro sat down and crossed his arms"Yeah? What's so special about it" Blaze stopped and finally sighed in defeat. He knew it was time to finally tell someone about his medallion. "You promise not to tell anyone" He asked

"Cross my wings and hope to fly" Spyro said with a warm grin. Blaze took a deep breath and finally let the truth out"My necklace is no ordinary necklace," He said, "It has the power to do anything you please. If it falls into the wrong hands it might mean total destruction! That's why I have to find my necklace now, before anyone does."

Spyro widen his eyes by this news"You mean, that necklace is magical" Spyro asked. Blaze nodded"And you didn't tell anyone about it" Spyro asked again. Blaze once again nodded. "Okay this is serious, where did you have it last" Spyro questioned. Blaze began to think"I gave it to-huh" he gasped"Twilight has it! But, how can she steal it! Why would she steal it"

"Does she know the magic in the necklace also" Spyro asked. Blaze nodded"She got hurt and I healed her with the crystal. Come to think of it, she was acting kind of weird these past few days when she knew about my necklace; asking me if she could hold it and stuff."

"Do you think she wanted the necklace to do some sort of disaster in a realm" Spyro asked. Blaze shook his head"It can't be, she doesn't look like the crazed evil villain type."

_"Neither does Ripto." _Spyro thought to himself with a smile. Blaze gasped again"What" Spyro asked. Blaze looked at Spyro with horror in his expression"Do you think she just used me to get to the necklace? What if she's working for some reject who wants to take over the world? And if she did steal the necklace and she works of an evil villain, then we're in big trouble. You don't know what that necklace is capable of doing" Blaze said starting to panic.

"Well, why sit here? Let's go and try to find her" Spyro said standing up. Blaze called Smoky and Sparxs to help them look and soon they were in the sky. Blaze kept thinking to himself, _"How can she do something like this. I can't believe she'd betray us like that"_

* * *

Twilight flew Roc into his cage and got off with the necklace in her hand. She looked back at Roc who was glaring at her. Twilight sighed, she knew what she did was wrong, but she kept saying to herself that it wasn't. Twilight walked out of Roc's cage while dragging the heavy crystal along. Blaze was right, this crystal is heavy.

As she made her way to the library, since she heard voices coming from inside the room, she slowly opened the door and saw Queen Darkela reading the book about the medallion. Twilight saw as she mumbled stuff to herself, then she turned from a smile to a frown. Finally Twilight saw as she picked up the book and threw it at the wall right beside the door where Twilight was.

Queen Darkela's gaze went from the book to Twilight's head that was peeking into the library. Darkela quickly changed her emotion from mad and calm and quiet"Ahhh Twilight, my most trusted assistant" She greeted with a cold smile. Heck, all her smiles are as cold as she is. "Tell me that you have good news, I want to here these words ring in my ear." Darkela said walking towards the door.

Twilight sighed"I have good news, your Highness." Darkela gave an evil grin as her eyes sparkled with an evil gleam. "So the good news is..." Twilight totally walked into the room dragging the necklace behind her. Darkela widen her eyes at the blue crystal. Twilight let the chain drop on the floor as Darkela went and took hold of the necklace.

She picked the crystal up with one hand without showing any sign of weakness. Twilight was actually surprised at this. Darkela began to laugh a sinister laugh"HAHAHAHAHA! Now the whole world is mine to command! But, first things first. Hand me that bowel." Darkela said pointing to a table with a red bowel on top"You mean the red one"

"No, I mean the blue one, yes the red one" she said with ignorance. Twilight glared at her, but did as she was told. She took the bowel that was filled with some type of liquid and gave it to Darkela. One hand was holding the bowel and the other one was holding the crystal. Darkela gently dipped the tip of the blue crystal in the solution. The substance began to give out a purple gas as the watery substance turned purple as well.

Darkela put the crystal down and held the bowel with both her hands"This is the moment I've been waiting for" she said as she began to drink the fluid. With every gulp Darkela's hands began to glow a sinister purple color. It glowed brighter and brighter with each mouthful. A cold-harsh wind out of nowhere began to blow books paper and other stuff off the tables and shelves, but Darkela was the only one who was standing still. Twilight covered her eyes as the gust began to pick up speed.

Then, abruptly it stopped. Twilight opened her eyes and saw Darkela looking at her glowing hands"I now have the power! I am now the world's evilest sorceress! That stupid phoenix knew that he could never keep the necklace from me" Darkela said. Twilight looked at Darkela with great astonishment, but was confused about the phoenix part"Um…your majesty, who is this phoenix that you speak of" she said rather meekly.

Darkela glared at her from destroying her moment of glory"Didn't I tell you about that stupid Philloneous the Great Blue Phoenix? Or better yet, Philloneous the Great Stupid Phoenix." Darkela said in a cold tone. Twilight shook her head and Darkela sighed"Huh, fairies these days. Philloneous was the one who created this crystal." Darkela said holding up the crystal.

Twilight saw that Darkela wasn't actually holding the crystal it was actually floating in the palm of her hand. "Philloneous wanted to make the person who had the most courage, wisdom and honor to be the keeper of this necklace. So one day, I barged into his world and ordered him to give me the crystal. He refused to give, but was so stupid that he actually sacrificed his life for the necklace."

"So you"

"Yes, I killed him, " Darkela interrupted, "and I don't regret a moment of it. Before I can get a hold of this baby, Philloneous made it to whoever is born with this crystal will be the world's greatest hero that ever lived. To bad he didn't set a lock on it that only that person can use it. That sap didn't have the chance, with one of my Kiss of Death on his beak, he was dead. Enough talking about that stupid bird, time to put my sorcery power into action" Darkela took a hold of the crystal and it began to glow.

It glowed brighter and brighter and once again Twilight had to cover her eyes from the blinding light. Finally the light ceased and she opened her eyes. But instead of staring at Darkela she was staring at Darkela's Black boot. She looked up and saw that Darkela had actually changed her size and the size of the castle that they where in to be the rightful size of a regular human.

Darkela looked at her altitude"Finally, I'm out of that puny body of mine" Twilight flew up until she was standing on top of an armrest of a chair. "Are you going to change all the dark fairies sizes" Twilight asked.

"Um...nah." Darkela said with sarcasm. Twilight frowned"But I will change the size's of something else." Darkela pointed to a mirror that was inside of the library. As she did a purple beam flew from her finger to the mirror turning into a magic mirror.

Twilight could see The Dragon Realms inside of the mirror. Everyone was laughing, having fun and begin merry. "It's sick, isn't it." Darkela said as she looked at all the happy dragons. "Why don't I add a little misery to the scene, shall we" Darkela put her huge hand on the mirror and it began to glow. Twilight could see the sky turning red; thorns and thistles began to pop out of the ground. Then the unexpected happened, All the dragons became as small as a fairy and all the fodders became as big as a dragon and more hideous and dangerous than a monster.

Twilight saw as the fodders began to chase every signal dragon. Darkela smiled seeing her masterpiece"Ah, that's much better." she said. Twilight couldn't believe what she had done! She just helped Darkela ruin all the lives of the dragons in The Dragon Realms! Darkela turned to Twilight"The show isn't done, Twilight." She smirked. With one snap of Darkela's fingers a huge ray gun appeared before her.

Darkela went over and touched it; "This will eliminate all the dragons in The Dragon Realms with one push of a button with the help of the crystal." Darkela held up the crystal that was on the floor and pushed it into the rightful place on the ray gun.

"And now for the big finish" Darkela said. As she clapped her hands, Twilight felt the castle plop up and then down, as if someone just picked up the castle then threw it down. Twilight flew to the huge window and saw that they where in the Dragon Realms. Darkela had actually transferred them to the Dragon Realms with one clap!

She now knew that all wasn't well, Darkela has become the world's most powerful Sorceress! Twilight turned around and saw Darkela just giving a cold smile while thinking on what she's going to do next. "Oh happy days have finally come! Now if you excuse me, I have to get prepared to be pronounced the Queen of the whole universe"

Darkela took hold of the globe that was in the library"Now every knee shall bow, every living thing will tremble when they hear my name, HAHAHA" Darkela threw the globe in the air and shot a purple energy bolt at it. With on hit, the globe disintegrated.

Without saying another word Darkela left. Twilight flew to the mirror and watched as all the fodders began to kill any dragons that they caught. Some of the dragons tried to flame the fodders, but they were just to big and the dragons were just to small. No dragon was safe, either in the sky, in the water or on land. Somewhere, somehow there was something there that was dangerous.

Twilight gasped as she saw a family of dragons being slaughtered by a killer sheep"This can't be happening" Twilight buried her face in her hands and began to cry. What has she done! She destroyed the whole world by a signal crystal. And now the world is under the wrath of Darkela.

Twilight stopped sobbing and got a hold of herself. She stood up with confidence and began to fly out of the room towards Roc's chambers"I'm the one who created this mess and now I'm going to fix it" she said.

* * *

Before all the shrinking, redness of the sky, and stampeding of the fodders, Spyro, Sparxs, Blaze and Smoky were searching high and low for any sign of Twilight or the necklace. Blaze saw that being in a bunch wasn't helping, so to cover more ground the spread out.

Blaze went to Midnight Mountain, but he couldn't find her. Smoky went to Avalar, Sparxs went to Summer Forest and Spyro went to Peace Keepers. After no one found what they were looking for, they returned to the Artisans where they told to meet. "I couldn't find her." Sparxs said.

"Us to." Spyro and Smoky said as a union. Blaze sighed and sat down on the grass and closed his eyes"What can go wrong now" Once he opened his eyes again he saw Smoky just staring at him. Blaze looked at Smoky and saw that they were the same size"Smoky, have you grown" Blaze asked. Smoky shook his head, but his jaws were still dropped"No, you've shrunk" Blaze looked around and saw everything was ten times their own size!

Suddenly, the sky turned red thorns and thistles grew from each corner out of the ground. Spyro looked at the gloomy setting"What would do such a thing" Blaze purposely cleared his throat"Uh…that would be my necklace." Spyro looked at him with shock written all over his face"When you mean your necklace can do all sorts of damage, you really mean it" Spyro said.

Blaze kicked his feet in the dirt with frustration"Great, now we're tiny! What are we going to do now" Blaze asked. Spyro turned to Blaze and became pale"I suggest you run."

Blaze gave Spyro a look"What kind of an idea is that" He asked confused. Spyro slowly walked towards Blaze"No, I mean it…RUN" Spyro took a hold of Blaze's arm as they flew up in the air right before they became a sheep's meal. Once Sparx, Blaze, Smoky and Spyro were in the air, Blaze turned his head and saw the gigantic sheep on the ground"Whoa, look at the size of that fodder" Blaze said in astonishment.

"Look at the gigantic bird in front of us! DUCK" Spyro called out. Blaze turned his head and saw a bird flying towards them. Spyro, Blaze, Smoky and Sparxs quickly dodged before the bird hit home.

The four hovered as they saw the bird leave"We're safe now." Smoky sighed. "I don't think so" Sparx called out as he saw the bird making a U-turn and heading in their direction. Everyone began to try to fly away from the killer beast. "Smoke" Blaze called out to his Dragon fly"Smoke screen" Smoky smiled and puffed out smoke making a smoke screen and stopping the bird in its track. "Don't be relaxing now, Cuz there's another one" Smoky cried.

Everyone made a sharp turn left, right before they flew into the bird's mouth. As they began to fly in the opposite direction there was another bird in their direction, then another, then another. These fodders surrounded the gang. Blaze, Spyro, Smoky and Sparxs all scrunched up together into a ball in mid air. "What do we do now" Blaze asked Spyro.

"Just pray for a miracle." Spyro said. As the end was about to come a white figure swooped in and flew the four out of their death trap. Smoky smiled"Wow, that miracle was quick" he said. Blaze looked around and saw that the creature that they were on was none other then Roc along with Twilight"Twilight" Blaze gasped.

Twilight's head turned around and faced Blaze"I'm sorry this happened, Blaze." She said. Blaze frowned"Why would you do such a thing? I thought we were friends"

"Look this wasn't my idea! Once I saw that your necklace was no ordinary necklace I told my master and she made me get it." Twilight said.

"So you used me? What we shared wasn't real" Blaze asked

"No, that was real! At first it was just a mission, but as the days past our relationship turned into something more. Now we have to stop Darkela, before she rules the world"

"Wait, hold on, who's this Darkela character" Spyro said butting in.

"She's a Queen who wants to rule the entire world" Twilight took a deep breath before she said the next word"and kill all the dragons." Both Blaze and Spyro gasped"What" Blaze and Spyro asked simultaneously"Why does she want to do that" Blaze asked.

"She's a huge dragon hater. Don't ask why, Cuz she never did tell us" Twilight answered. Spyro sighed"What's wrong with Dragons, first Ripto and now this Darkela creep? What's this world coming to" Blaze looked at Twilight"Okay Twilight, but how can we believe you now"

"You just have to. You want to get your necklace back, don't you" Blaze nodded, "Then you're gonna have to trust me! Beside, I'm the only one who knows where the castle is located. We go in, get the necklace, and stop Darkela" Twilight instructed. Blaze smiled"At least we see eye to eye on that." He said, since they were the same size. "Blaze, I hate to break this reunion, but we still have company!" Smoky shouted.

Blaze turned around and saw that the birds were still following them. "What are we going to do" Blaze asked Twilight. Twilight began to think and got an idea, "Roc, ice" Roc stopped flying and turned to face the birds, He opened his beck and screeched.

As he did ice particles came out covering the whole flock of birds in ice crystals. Once the crystallization was over the crystallized birds fell into the lake that was under them. Blaze, Spyro, Smoky and Sparx all stood in "awe" at what just happened, "I didn't know he can do that" Blaze said. Twilight smiled as she guided Roc towards the castle, "They didn't give Snower's the nickname "ice birds" for nothing, Blaze."

* * *

As they got into a forest type area they saw a castle tower sticking up from the trees. Roc landed and everyone got off and he resized until he was as small as the gang was. Blaze and Spyro strained their necks to see the top of the castle. Since their size was small everything around them looked twice as big"The castle is huge from down here" Spyro gasped.

"Welcome to my world." Twilight said with a bow. Blaze glanced at the fairy"How do we know your not leading us to a trap" Blaze asked rather questionable. Twilight sighed"Would I have saved you from your own death then bring you here to have you killed" Blaze gave a cheesy grin. "Okay enough talking" Smoky said"Lets go in grab the necklace and get the hell out" Smoky began to fly into the castle when Blaze stopped him"No wait" he said"You stay here, the more people in a group, the better chance this queen is able to find us."

"Blaze is right" Spyro said"Sparx and Roc will have to stay here to." Sparxs groaned; he doesn't like to be left out of an adventure"That's not fair! Why do they have to go" Sparx said pointing at Twilight and Blaze.

"Because Blaze is the only one who knows how to use the necklace properly and Twilight is the only one who knows where the crystal is." Spyro answered. Sparx sighed and agreed to stay back. While Sparx, Roc and Smoky hid in a bush near the castle so nobody would see them, Spyro, Blaze and Twilight flew through a Key hole and into the palace.

While flying, Blaze took the time to marvel at the beautiful statues of fairies in the chateau. There were lots of paintings and lots of beautiful portraits of fairies. But there was one that grabbed Blaze's attention; it was four fairies in a frame that hung on the wall. Two adults and two children were in it.

Blaze knew that this was a family fairy portrait, with the mom and dad in the back and a little girl and little boy in the front. As Blaze was going to examine the picture more he heard a voice calling him"Blaze, get over here" Blaze turned his head and saw Twilight standing on a tabletop beside Spyro.

He flew over to her and landed right next to them. "What" he asked. Twilight pointed to a room; Blaze turned his head and saw a huge ray gun with his blue crystal attached to a socket. For some reason the ray gun looked familiar but he ignored it and his attention went to the crystal"There's my cryst-hemmmm." Before he can finish his sentence, Twilight covered his mouth. "Shhhh" she said"Darkela can be anywhere, so you have to stay quiet." Twilight looked back at the ray gun; she didn't like the looks of it. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get it" Spyro said.

Twilight stopped him with her hand before he flew off; "I don't like the sound of this, Spyro. Last time I saw the ray gun I saw that it was in the library, but now it's in the throne room in plane site. Queen Darkela would never"

"Twilight, the crystal is right there! We just fly in and grab it" Blaze interrupted. Twilight sighed, even though there was still something inside of her that kept saying 'don't do it' she agreed to proceed. They slowly hovered over to the entrance of the throne room and looked both ways just incase there was somebody hiding waiting to pounce.

As they saw that the cost was clear they flew towards the ray gun. The hairs in the back of Twilight's neck rose, _"Something wrong is about to happen. I just know it."_ Twilight turned to the two dragons that were just a foot away from the ray gun"Um guys, I think we have to turn back." She whispered. Twilight saw that they weren't listening so she flew in closer"Blaze, we should turn back" she said.

Blaze saw that they were just out of arm reach from the crystal"Why? The crystal is right here. I just hold out my arm and-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Instantly when Blaze touched the crystal an electric wall formed in-between him and the crystal. Spyro and Twilight went to help their friend, but forgetting about the consequences.

As they touched Blaze's body they became part of the electrical current. The three screamed bloody-murder from the volts of electricity penetrating their body. They felt like they were on fire, their spines felt as if it was breaking apart, their brain felt as if it was liquefying. Their skin felt as if it was going to explode.

Without warning the torturing volts electricity ceased and desists. Twilight, Spyro and Blaze all fell down to the ground with their hands burned up and unconscious. Blaze was still awake before he went out-cold. The last thing he heard and saw was a shadowy figure laughing a harsh cruel laughter then all went black.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

**Ollie: OH NO! They're doomed! This can't be! AHHH! I can't believe this! UGH, I hate that Darkela person! **

**(A strange figure walks behind him)**

**Ollie: If she were here I would have given her a piece of my mind**

**Voice: Oh Really?**

**(Ollie turns around and sees Darkela in her Human stage with her maroon colored eyes glaring at him. She was taller than him and eviler. Ollie gulped and took a step back)**

**Ollie: Queen Darkela, What...what a surprise!**

**Darkela: I suggest you start flapping those wings and run before I decided to have pork chops for dinner.**

**(Ollie gave an innocent smile and flew off. Darkela rolled her eyes and looked at the audience)**

**Darkela: Each and every one of you better not doubt that I can win! The dragons are helpless now, and I have total control! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Further a due, lets see how KT and her friend are up to. Meanwhile, I have to chose my new crown of leadership. Oh by the way, in the next chapter you finally will find out who Fluffy is. Yes, my fateful, black-hearted pet. She reminds me of myself. Roc...he's to nice, never really cared for him.**

* * *

**(MEANWHILE WITH KT AND ASHLEY...)**

**KT: Wow, the Taj Mahal was bigger in the inside then the out!**

**Ashley: Yeah, tell me about it**

**(Ashley looked ahead of her and didn't see the box that they came in)**

**Ashley: Um...KT, Where is the box?**

**KT: What do you mean where is the box? The box is over...there**

**(They saw that the box was gone)**

**KT: AHHHH! Where's the box!**

**Ashley: The post man must of left! What time is it?**

**KT: Oh no! IT's been 5 hours since we arrived here! We're to late!**

**Ashley: I told you not to get seconds on the fried dumplings!**

**KT: Well, you ate more then me!**

**Ashley: UGH! Lets, not talk about this, we need to find a way to the box**

**KT: Where is it going now?**

**Ashley: Probably France, then Peru, then Australia and finally Fanfiction**

**(KT looked around and saw a tour bus with the word "France or Bust" on it. KT gave a smile)**

**KT: AHA! I got it!**

**Ashley: What is it?**

**KT: That bus is going to France! When we get there we'll probably get our box back! **

**Ashley: Great idea, except, how are we going to get inside the bus? We don't have any money!**

**KT: Not to worry. You see that man putting all the baggage in the luggage case under the bus?**

**(KT pointed to a guy loading the bus and Ashley nodded)**

**KT: When he's done loading and the cost is clear we just hitch a ride in the bus and a way we go!**

**(Ashley smiled and we both hid until the cost was clear. When it was, we ran as fast as we could to the luggage case under the bus and closed the door. After a few minutes the Bus began to move and we were heading for France!) **


	8. Escaping a Watery Grave!

**Ollie: Okay then. Here's the summary. Darkela had gotten the necklace no thanks to twilight. Darkela made herself the size of a regular human, she made all the dragons as tiny as a fairy and all the fodder as vicious as a monster and as tall as a dragon. Blaze, Spyro, and Twilight was about to grab the crystal but Darkela grabbed them first. Now what's going to happen to them? Will they survive? Why is Darkela so mad at the dragons? And who is this Fluffy? What kind of animal is she? You'll find out in this chapter. Great. Now that that's over...**

**(Ollie gives a yawn)**

**Ollie: I have been up all night...couldn't sleep. Had a dream about KT coming back and getting even with me...Hmmmmm...Nah! It will never happen!**

**THE DARK FAIRY REIGN**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 7: Escaping a Watery Grave**

* * *

"Blaze wake up!" a voice said.

Blaze was half-asleep and half-awake. He started to hear voices in his mind come and go.

"Blaze you have to wake up!" said another voice.

Blaze groaned, but still didn't wake up, "This is hopeless." The first voice said.

"Here, I now how to wake him up." Said the second voice.

**'SLAP!'**

Blaze felt something hit him across the face, and with that he sat up and opened his eyes, "Owww," Blaze moaned, he looked at his right and saw Twilight.

"Why did you hit me?"

"That was the only thing I can think of that'll wake you up!" Twilight said with a smile.

Blaze looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a net bag that hung over a small lake in the bottom. Since it was dark Blaze didn't know what was inside of the water.

"How long have we've been asleep?" Blaze asked sitting up. Everyone shrugged.

"We don't know," Twilight answered "but it's been along time. It's dark outside and we came in the castle at 1:30 and you still can see the setting sun, so we've been probably out for 4 hours."

Spyro and Blaze both widen their eyes a that news. "4 hours!" they both said.

As Spyro was about to say something, he heard a groan, "Is that your stomach growling?" Spyro asked Blaze.

Blaze shook his head, "Is that you Twilight?"

She shook her head as well, "The only thing that I know that can make that sound is Fluffy." Twilight gasped, "Oh, no, we're in Fluffy's chambers!" she cried out.

Spyro and Blaze exchanged glances with Spyro, "Okay who's this Fluffy character?" Blaze asked.

Twilight pointed down into the water. The two dragons followed her finger and saw a huge creature swimming in the water. Since it was dark they had to strain their eyes to see what it was. Once their eyes got adjusted to the lack of light they saw that it was a huge-green-female alligator!

Blaze made a face, "That's Fluffy!" Blaze asked in surprise, "She looks more like Jaws to me."

"That's Darkela's pet, alligator. Roc is also her pet, but she doesn't like him as much as she does Fluffy. Roc doesn't have that mean-hearted spirit as Fluffy." Twilight explained

Spyro looked down at Fluffy who started to swim in circles under the net bag, "Some name to place on an Alligator. By the way, how did we get here?"

"Why, by me of course," A voice out of nowhere said.

Twilight, Blaze and Spyro all turned around. A torch lit up by itself and the entire group saw that the rope that was holding the net bag from falling into the jaws of Fluffy was attached to a small veranda. On the veranda was the biggest fairy Spyro and Blaze has ever seen.

"Who are you?" Spyro hissed with smoke puffing out of his nostrils. By the way the stranger looked, he knew she wasn't good news.

"Just think of me as your worst nightmare, dragon. Twilight, why don't you tell them who I am?" she asked with such a ease.

Twilight sighed, "Blaze, Spyro, this is Queen Darkela, the queen of all the Dark fairies."

Blaze gasped, "You told me you were an Ice Fairy!" Blaze said and Twilight frowned.

Darkela smiled, "Ha! And you actually believed her? You dragons are stupid, are you?"

"What do you want, Darkela?" Spyro spat.

Darkela gave a small sinister dry titter, "That's Queen Darkela to you! And what I want, is the world," Darkela's hand began to glow purple and a model of the world appeared in the middle of her hand. "I want to rule the world with no dragons on it! It's your kind that makes all the other creatures miserable. Besides, I owe it all to Twilight for helping me." Darkela gave an evil smile.

Twilight frowned, Blaze stood up, "She might have helped you, but she has a good heart!"

"No she doesn't, her heart is as black as mine."

"She never intended to hurt any of the dragons! You're the one who forced her into doing so!" Blaze yelled.

Darkela smiled, "You dragons are so gullible! This isn't the first time I attacked a world filled with dragons; this is actually the hundredth time! The last time I attacked was in Dragoon Island, with Twilight leading the army."

Blaze gasped, his jaw dropped and he looked at Twilight, "So the invasion that my parents were talking about, was you?" Twilight slowly nodded and a tear fell down from her eye. Blaze couldn't believe it, all this time he was hanging out with the fairy that murdered his people!

"Twilight, how…how could you?" Blaze said softly.

"It was my duty to kill every signal living thing on that island! I didn't intend to!" Twilight said with tears flooding her eyes

"Oh, but you did kill them," Darkela butted in, "It's a shame that I have to dispose of you as well, remember this?" Darkela snapped her fingers and the magic mirror appeared.

"Lets go back a few hours, shall we?" Darkela said. Twilight turned her head to the mirror and saw her flying in with Roc and saving Spyro and Blaze's lives and saying how they have to stop Darkela and stuff.

The mirror shut off and Darkela turned to Twilight, "How could you betray me, after I raised you like a child!" Darkela hissed.

Twilight scowled at her scornfully; "You should never kill the dragons! What have the dragons done to you that made you so bitter at them?" Twilight asked. She thought this was the perfect time to ask to buy more time for a plan to escape.

Darkela frowned at Twilight, "What has the dragons done to me? You don't know what the dragons done to me. A long time ago when I was little I used to live in another fairy realm with my mom, dad and older brother in a place that doesn't exists anymore because of the dragons! One night three dragons came and started to wreck our small house. We were no match for them, so my mother told me and my older brother, Derrick to flee for our lives. I took the only thing that was portable for me to carry a portrait of my family and me."

Blaze began to think. The portrait that he saw in the hall was actually Darkela and her family!

Darkela continued the story, "As my brother and I began to fly away from the house, I turned my head around and the last thing I saw were the three dragons slaughtering my parents. After that, I cried myself to sleep each night with the hatred of dragons enabled in my soul. As the years past, my hate for dragons grew and grew! I over threw the king and queen of the Dark Fairies and made myself queen. I tried to have my brother and me join forces to bring down the line of the dragons, but he didn't except so I killed him."

"But dragons aren't all bad!" Spyro said.

"Don't say that dragons aren't all bad! They killed my parents and now they don't deserve to live!" Darkela snapped her finger and a candle appeared under the rope that held the net bag from falling and began to slowly burn it.

Suddenly, an ice crystal came and froze the candle in ice stopping it from burning the rope. Everyone turned their heads and saw that it was Roc to the rescue! Roc dives down and gave Darkela critical open wound on her shoulder by his sharp talons.

Darkela snarled, but didn't flinch, "You'll pay for that, ROC!" Darkela pointed her finger at the bird and shot a purple laser type thing at him.

Roc saw the beam and quickly dodged it. Twilight was at the edge of her seat as she watched the Roc dodged every signal shot. _"Come on Roc, you can do it!"_

Roc dives down again and gave Darkela another open wound. Darkela glared at Roc, "That's it, no more Miss. Nice fairy!" Darkela closed her eyes and began to levitate from the ground.

She began to chant something in a low voice then it became louder and louder then instantly she opened her eyes that was just purple light; her pupils were gone. She extended her arms and out from behind her came out purple lasers that was heading in every signal direction.

Roc tried to dodge it, but the number was just too great. One stray laser came and hit home. Since it did, Roc gave out a screech and he got vaporized. All that was left was a pile of feathers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight yelled extending her arms.

Darkela just killed her only friend. Twilight curled up in a ball and began to cry. Darkela softly landed on the ground and her eyes turned to its original state.

"I never did like that bird." She said.

Darkela looked back at the bag and saw Twilight weeping, "Pathetic," she said to herself.

Blaze looked at Darkela, he turned from shocked at the death of Roc to anger to bitter at Darkela, "You!" he hissed. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Blaze yelled.

Darkela raised an eyebrow at the pathetic little dragon, "Oh, but I just did. Look around you, you're in a net hanging over my prized possession, Fluffy. Your size is worthless and I'm the only huge thing around. If you add it all up, it looks that…you've just lost. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do, stuff to destroy, you know evil fairy stuff. Oh, before I almost forget," Darkela once again snapped her fingers and the candle lit up.

"Don't forget to write!" she sneered as she walked off.

Blaze began to get really angry, "This can't be happening! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Blaze began to go ballistic, he began to flame the net, but it was dragon proof. He began to charge, flame do anything to get out, but he got tired out first.

Blaze slouched down and just sighed. He looked up and saw that the candle has successfully burned through the first layer of the rope, "This is hopeless. Let's face it, we've lost and she won." Spyro, who was trying to comfort Twilight with the loss of Roc, went over to him.

"Blaze, the all-time number one important rule in battling out your enemy, Never give up no mater what your size is, don't give in." Spyro said trying to comfort him and give him encouragement.

Blaze stared at Spyro, but he knew he was right, "You're right, there has to be a way!" Blaze said.

Suddenly they all heard Twilight mumbling something, "If I hadn't been so stupid, Roc would have been alive, we wouldn't be in this mess and Darkela wouldn't be reeking havoc. This is all my fault." Twilight said.

Blaze began to think and crawled over to her, "Twilight, I know you did some stupid things in the past, but you still have to believe in miracles."

Twilight looked at him, "How can you say that? I'm the one who murdered your people and you still believe in miracles?"

Blaze sighed, "I know you did a mistake in the past, and I still haven't gotten over it yet, but at least we can do is swing up an idea to help stop Darkela before any one else gets killed." Blaze said.

Twilight stopped and thought for a moment, "Say that again?"

"I said, we need to swing up an-" but Twilight didn't let him finish.

"THAT'S IT!" she shouted.

"That's it, what?" Blaze asked.

Twilight didn't answer and crawled to the edge of the net bag. She looked down and saw that land wasn't to far from where they were now.

"I have an idea, we can just swing the bag back and fourth then when the rope breaks we'll land safely on the patch of grass. Only that there's one problem," Twilight said in a thoughtful expression

"What, What?" Blaze and Spyro asked.

"We need to try to distract Fluffy. She can also walk up on land and just get rid of us right there. We need a distracter."

"Did someone say distracter?" Two voices said.

Twilight, Blaze and Spyro turned their heads and saw both Sparx and Smoky hovering beside the net bag.

"Sparx, Smoky!" Spyro and Blaze shouted.

"Are we glad to see you! How did you find us?" Blaze asked.

Sparx smiled, "We were all hiding in the bush like you said then we heard you, Twilight and Spyro scream. Me, Smoky and Roc quickly flew inside and we looked all over for you, it took us like about five hours to find you guys. We were with Roc until he some how vanished, where did he go anyway?"

Twilight frowned, "He's…gone." She softly said holding back a tear. Sparx and Smoky both gasped; they knew what she meant.

Finally, Twilight spoke up, "But now we have to stop Darkela before she kills the others that are living. We need both of you to distract Fluffy!" Twilight ordered.

Smoky smiled and puffed out his chest in pride, "Not to worry, I bet anything that's named Fluffy is no match for us! Uh…where's this Fluffy?" he asked.

Twilight pointed downwards. Smoky and Sparx both looked down and saw a huge female alligator just waiting for them to fall.

Smoky gulped, "That's F-Fluffy?"

"She looks more like Jaws!" Sparx said.

Suddenly Twilight, Spyro and Blaze felt a sinking feeling; they looked back at the rope and saw that the candle burned through the second layer of the rope.

"Hurry, try to distract them while we start to swing this baby onto land!" Twilight ordered

"See, I told you the swinging will come in handy some day!" Smoky said as he and Sparx flew towards Fluffy.

"Twilight," Blaze said, "Why don't we just blow out the fire?"

"It's not that easy, you need more then just wind to blow out this kind of candle. I should know; I majored in magic when I was in collage. You need something like Roc's ice breath, but since we don't have it, we just have to go with the flow and now swing!" Twilight instructed. Everyone began to swing back and forth on the net bag.

At the same time that Twilight and everyone was swinging the net bag back and forth, Sparx and Smoky was figuring out on what to do.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." Sparx said, "You'll lead Jaws to that coconut tree while I try to drop one of the coconuts on her head."

"Yeah, you do that while I…hey, why do I get to be the bait?" Smoky complained.

Sparx sighed, "You're the fastest flyer!"

Smoky smiled, "True."

"Okay, enough talking get out there!" Sparx said pushing him onto Fluffy's terrain.

Smoky saw as Fluffy was just looking up at the bag as it swung back and forth, "Uh…H-Hey y-you!" Smoky shouted pathetic-like.

Fluffy turned her attention to the dragonfly and began to swim in his direction. Smoky just stood still, paralyzed by fear as he saw the huge creature coming towards him. Sparx saw as Smoky wasn't moving, and the creature was getting closer.

"SMOKY, RUN!" he shouted.

Once Smoky's mind began to work he flew from his death zone right before Fluffy attacked. Smoky looked behind him and saw that Fluffy was still right behind him.

"WHAT DO I DO NOW?" Smoky shouted.

Sparx was trying to pick out the right coconut to do the job, "Try to get her under the tree!" he shouted back.

Smoky jerked right and flew under the coconut tree. Smoky watched as Fluffy started to inch closer and closer. Smoky's heart was pounding faster and faster and he was breathing deeper and deeper.

"Be quick about the coconut!" Smoky shouted.

Sparx finally found the perfect one, "Okay tell me when she's right under the coconut!" Sparx called out.

Smoky looked at Fluffy then at Sparx, "NOW!" He shouted.

Sparx shot a fireball at the coconut and the coconut dropped on Fluffy's head right before Smoky became Dragonfly Supreme. Smoky took a deep breath when he saw Fluffy go unconscious and Sparx flew right beside him.

"Next time, you'll be the bait!" Smoky said.

"Come on, Twilight probably needs some help." Smoky and Sparx flew up to the net bag. They saw that they had a perfect back and forth motion, just like a swing.

"Sparx… tell… us… if… the… candle… has… burned… the… final… layer... of… the… rope!" Spyro said, since he was swinging back and forth his voice was coming in and out.

Sparx went to the candle and saw the final layer being almost burned out.

"Almost, Spyro!" he called out.

Smoky went to the fire and saw it burning, "Uh, why not just smother it?" Smoky licked his fingers and touched the fire, but instead of extinguishing it, it just burned his finger.

"OWWWW!" Smoky yelled.

Sparx smiled, "This is magic fire, it can only be cut off by something really powerful." Sparx replied.

"Now you tell me." He said.

Sparx saw that there was only a couple of seconds before the rope burns off. Finally the rope broke and Spyro, Twilight and Blaze went swinging across to grass

**'THUMP!'**

Twilight, Blaze and Spyro hit the grass, "Owww, How sore can a dragon get?" Spyro complained.

Twilight saw that her plan really did work, "WE DID IT!" She yelled.

"Uh…we still have a problem, we still have to get out of this net bag." Blaze said.

Twilight frowned, "Well at least I didn't let you drown." Now they began to think of a way to open the bag into freedom.

While they did, Fluffy finally got out of her stage of unconsciousness. She looked to where the bag was hanging and saw that it was gone. She looked on the water and saw that it didn't fall in. Suddenly she saw the net bag on the patch of grass on her left. She gave a sinister grin and slowly swam towards them.

"What haven't we tried to get out of here?" Twilight said.

"Let see we tried flame breath from Sparx and Spyro and Blaze, charging, gnawing the net, and we've tried stretching the bag out until it breaks. The one thing that we haven't tried not trying to escape." Smoky said.

All of a sudden, out of the water came out Fluffy with a huge roar. Twilight saw that she was heading towards the bag that they were in. With her quick thinking she said, "EVERYONE GO TO THE CORNER!"

Briskly, Spyro and Blaze went as far as they can go in the bag and Fluffy bit the middle of it. She grabbed a hold of it and began to shake it until her teeth started to rip it. Once Twilight saw her chance of escape she took it and Spyro and Blaze followed. The three along with the dragonflies quickly ran for cover.

Twilight saw that Fluffy was to busy trying to get the bag open and wasn't paying any attention to them. Finally, they flew into the castle to see if the crystal was there and save the world before it's too late.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Ollie: (yawns) I can't get back to sleep. KT really freaks me out sometimes! But she won't do anything to me! She's probably in France or something... So I shouldn't be afraid of anything that lizard with wings will do to me! I mean, what will she do? Throw smoke rings at me? She can't breathe fire! Has no horns and fly for that matter and she still has the nerve to call herself a dragon! HA! I'll believe that she'll ever fly when Pigs fly...never mind that statement...already been done...**

**(IN FRANCE...)**

* * *

**KT: COME ON ASHLEY!**

**Ashley: I...can't...keep up!**

**(KT and Ashley were both running after the mail person on the bike with our box in his carriage. We were tired and everything! Then we saw his stop at the airport and unload his packages onto a plane)**

**KT: Come on! Once he's gone we jump on the plane!**

**Ashley: Thank goodness! **

**(Soon he was done loading the packages on the plane and when he was gone we hopped on board in the nick of time to. Right after we got in the loading dock the plane took off and we were in the air!)**

**KT: UGH! Finally!**

**Ashley: I'm so happy! We finally made it! I can't walk any more!**

**KT: Don't worry we will get to the studio...soon...**


	9. The Battle Commences

**Ollie: **Whistles Wow! I just finished reading this chapter and it's on hell of a good one. I'm not saying this because...well...It's KT's story. I'm just saying this because...it's really good! Better then the other chapters. There's only one thing that will probably question Darkela's hatred towards Dragons...Does she or does she not like dragons. You'll find out, it's a small unexpected glitch that will make people start questioning her about her hatred towards Dragons.

Other then that, this is a real breath taker chapter! A Real one!And guess what...the next chapter...is the very last. Yes, the Story is almost finally coming down to a close. Well, anywho, time to get ready to rumble!

**The Dark Fairy Reign**

**Rating: PG (A bit high)**

**Chapter 8: The Battle Commences!**

"I can't believe it!" Blaze said pacing back and forth in the castle.

They were in the room where the ray gun was and saw that it was gone along with the crystal. "Darkela must have taken it out into the open!" Spyro said.

Twilight sighed, "She said she was going to destroy all of the dragons. So she has to gather all of the dragons in one area before she does it."

"How is she going to do that?" Smoky asked Hovering over her.

Twilight began to pace, "Hmmm, she must use the paralyzing spell for it."

"Hey I know that spell," Blaze said, "It paralyzes your body so you can't move. I did a magic project of it for my school."

Twilight began to think, "Okay we now what she's going to do with the ray gun, but we don't know where she's going to do it. Ugh, this is like a nightmare!" she complained.

Blaze stopped and his eyes twinkled with joy, "That's it!" he shouted.

Twilight stood up; "You know where the ray gun is?"

"Probably, when I saw the ray gun I knew I have seen it before. A few days ago I had a nightmare about a ray gun destroying a group of dragons. The ray gun looked just like this one!" he said.

Sparxs widens his eyes, "Wow, talk about your regular Daja Vu."

Twilight walked up to Blaze, "Blaze, in your dream do you know the location?"

Blaze began to think, "Not really, but I remember, before I saw the ray gun I was walking through the forest then I came out into the open." He said.

"The nearest forest that I know of is Jujura Forest." Spyro said.

"I think that's the forest! Once you walk a few yards you come into open space." Blaze said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sparxs said.

Everyone began to follow Sparxs out into the open. As they flew out of a tiny window that was just right for their size, they saw the entire consequences of the realm that was in Darkela's clutches.

The sky was still bloody red, the grass was filled with splattered blood and the background was just an inferno with all the fire that was going on. The trees lacked the amount of leaves, dead bodies of the tiny dragons laid on the ground motionless by the rampaging of Darkela. There were screams and cries everywhere by the fodder's raging.

Twilight gasped at the site, _"I can't believe_ _this is happening again."_ She thought.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned her head and saw Blaze, "If we don't stop her now," he started, "This can be the end to the dragon name."

Twilight's face became more serious as she began to scan the living hell that they were in. "We have to stop Darkela, one way or another, Blaze!" She said.

"There it is," Spyro said looking ahead of them, "There's Jujura Forest."

Everyone saw the group of pine trees who had lost a bit of their pines right in front of them. The group landed and slowly walked inside. They were grateful that the trees weren't on fire like the others were;

"Okay, what happened next in your dream?" Sparxs asked.

Blaze began to think, "I was walking through the forest…until I reached this big tree that was hugger then huge!"

"Uh…from our point of view all the trees are hugger then huge." Spyro said crossing his arms.

Blaze sighed, "Well, since I'm the only one who kind of has a picture of the tree, I'll lead." He said. Blaze led the bunch inside of the forest trying to lay low so no one can see them.

Suddenly, Blaze saw a tree right in front of them that was bigger then the other trees and it looked similar to the one in his dream, "Here it is!" Blaze said.

"Are you sure that's the one?" Twilight asked.

Blaze approved of it; "I guarantee it! Okay after I found the biggest tree I came into this open space where I found Darkela, and the ray gun with the group of dragons."

Blaze, Spyro, Smoky, Sparxs and Twilight all looked behind the tree and sure enough, there was the ray gun with Darkela and the whole citizens of the dragon realms all still as stones,

"There they are!" Smoky whispered.

Everyone saw that the dragons weren't even trying to run or do anything to escape, "Why aren't they moving?" Sparxs asked.

"They're under the Paralysis spell." Twilight informed.

Twilight looked at Blaze, "What happens next in your dream?"

Blaze gulped, "I jumped in front of the ray gun then I awoke."

Everyone started at Blaze, "Wait, you committed suicide!" Spyro gasped. Blaze nodded

"You can't do that! You don't know what happened next in your dream!" Smoky said.

Blaze saw as Darkela was setting the ray gun up making the machine give a loud beep; he knew this was time that he had to jump. Blaze had to make the most difficult decision, jump in front of the ray gun so he can save the dragons, or just watch as Darkela dispose of every signal one.

As Blaze was about to decide not to jump he saw two familiar faces in the group. As he looked closer he saw that those were his parents! Blaze gasped as he saw the look on their faces, they were filled with shock, horror and fear.

Blaze knew that they weren't his real parents, but they were the only ones who he really actually cared for, be there when he was in pain, be there when he was in need and so one. Yes, they can be a little over-protective sometimes, but now Blaze was realizing that they were being over protective of him, because they don't want to lose him.

Blaze steadies his face, and without saying another word, he jumps into view and towards the ray gun. Twilight tried to stop him, but it was to late. Blaze saw as the machine was ready for action, right before the gun got activated, Blaze flew in-  
between the gun and the group of dragons, yelling out, "NOOOOOOO!"

Darkela looked at the tiny intruder and saw that it was Blaze. She just looked at him and just smirked, "Ha! I knew you'd escape!" she said not even surprised.

Blaze cocked up and eyebrow, "Y-You did?" He asked.

"Yep, every signal bit of it. It was all part of my genius plan of total destruction! And now…" Darkela snapped her fingers and his body started to glow red, he tried to move but it was no use; he was under the paralysis spell.

Darkela began to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! I finally can dispose of you hideous creatures." She positioned the ray gun to be pointed directly at Blaze's heart for him to feel the pain, "Say good-bye, dragon!"

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" A creature yelled flying in-between Darkela and Blaze.

Darkela looked at the small creature and saw that it was Twilight, "You won't hurt him!" There was a silent pause after Twilight said the next three words that shocked everyone, including Darkela.

"I LOVE HIM!" she shouted.

Blaze widens his eyes at the stunned of this whole event, even though Darkela was aghast at this, she didn't show any sign of it, "Ha, I knew your instincts will come back to you, Twilight."

Twilight wondered at the comment, "W-What do you mean?" she shuddered.

Darkela laughed, "HAHAHA! You mean you still don't know? You are gullible, aren't you."

"I don't understand." Twilight said.

"Here, let me give you a clue." Darkela said pointing her huge finger at Twilight.

As she did, a beam of red light shot out at Twilight. Twilight began to scream in pain that she was enduring. Blaze tried to help her, but he was still under the paralysis spell. Twilight felt her nails and teeth grow bigger, her bones began to twist and curve which was mostly the cause of the excruciating pain. Twilight felt her nose rip apart, she felt horns growing out from her head. Her skin became thick, she felt her spine grow longer forming a tail behind her and her wings became more largely then usual. The agony was so great that a tear fell from her eye.

Finally the pain vanished and Twilight fell on the floor breathing deeply. She felt as if she ran 20 miles! Slowly and cautiously, she stood up. Spyro, Sparxs and Smoky (Who were still hiding) and Blaze all widen their eyes and dropped their jaws.

Twilight looked at herself and saw that she was a light blue scaled, periwinkle hair, turquoise belly, turquoise horned and periwinkle webbed Dragon. Twilight gasped at her transformed figure, she was a dragon, but she was still fairy size as well as the other dragons,

"Y-You turned me into a dragon?" Twilight said in surprised.

"Twilight you were always a dragon, I just told you that you were a fairy. Your not 35 years old, your 14 if you're a dragon." Darkela answered.

Twilight couldn't believe it! If Twilight was really a dragon and she worked for a person who hated them, why would Darkela make a dragon into a fairy to serve her? As if Queen Darkela was reading her mind she answered her.

"Why, I took you in instead of killing you, you ask? Well, this happened along time ago. It was my first attack in a world filled with dragons. I didn't have a second-in-commander yet and I was looking for one desperately. As I was examining the perimeter I saw that my army was doing really well for the first attack, but then something caught my attention. I saw three Dark fairy soldiers killing a couple and saw that they were about to kill the baby dragon. Recently, I have discovered that Dragons make perfect assistants if you train them properly if they're young. I actually stopped them before they killed you and asked some of the crew to take you to the Forgotten Worlds. There, I met The Sorceress and asked her if she can turn you into a fairy. So she agreed to do it if I paid her 10,000 gems, she said she needs the gems to put it into training her Rynoc army for an eggnapping invasion in the future. So I paid the fee and she turned you into a fairy. Since she couldn't change your eye color and hair color to the regular Dark Fairy style, I just told you that your ancestors were half Dark Fairy and Half Ice Fairy and you bought it!" Darkela smirked.

Twilight took in a deep breath from her reality check, "So everything was a-"

"Lie, a huge lie." Darkela interrupted.

"But you said that you didn't like dragons!" Twilight yelled

"And I still don't, I only saved you because I knew you were going to make a good assistant and I was right. Look around you Twilight," Darkela said.

Twilight looked around and saw everything destroyed and crumbling into flames, "I couldn't have done this if it wasn't for your help, so thanks." She grimaced.

Twilight stood still for a moment, letting everything that just happen sinks into her mind. Twilight grind her teeth and was filling with anger; she couldn't take it any longer! Twilight glared at Darkela and flew up to her with full force with her nostrils puffing out smoke.

Darkela saw the tiny dragon coming towards her; she pointed her finger at Twilight and shot a laser-type thing at her, making her fall down, she didn't even had a chance. Blaze watched as Twilight helplessly fell down on the ground; he could only watch and not do anything.

_"This can't be happening! I have to save Twilight!" _He thought still trying to move his legs, but it was no use.

Darkela turned to the dragons and Blaze, "Let that be a lesson to you useless creatures! Betray me and you get struck! You can never beat me!" she yelled.

"Guess again!" a voice, said from behind her.

Queen Darkela turned around and saw Spyro hovering in the air with the blue crystal in his hand. Blaze gave a sigh of relief when he saw Spyro. Darkela snarled, "You give that back, dragon!"

"Make me!" Spyro said flying higher into the red sky.

Darkela began to through the laser type beams toward Spyro who was holding the crystal that was half his size. Spyro dodged left, then right then all over. Finally Darkela had enough and leaped up in the air to pursue after Spyro. Spyro saw Darkela just appear in front of him, so he quickly made a sharp turn left.

Once he thought that he was safe, he saw her again in front of him. Once again he made a sharp turn. Darkela watched as he began to fly away, "You can fly, but you can't hide." She hissed.

Spyro then saw Darkela in front of him again, and again and again. Finally he was getting tired of flying and holding the crystal at the same time and saw that his speed was decreasing.

Once Darkela noticed this she felt that it was time for attack. Spyro looked behind him and saw the huge fairy flying closer and closer to him. He tried to lose her, but was just too weak. Finally Darkela hit home; she pointed her finger at Spyro and a fireball shot from it hitting him and making him disintegrate and the crystal fall down to earth.

"SPYRO!" Blaze shouted.

Blaze watched as the ashes of the world's greatest hero blow away. Then his attention turned to the falling crystal, right before it hit the ground Sparx came out and grabbed it with his hands, "Gotcha!" he shouted.

Darkela saw her other opponent and went after him. Sparxs dodged every signal shot that Darkela gave, but he wasn't as fast as Spyro was. With another one of Darkela's shot, Sparx didn't act quickly enough and he disintegrated at the moment it hit him.

"SPARX!" Blaze called out, he couldn't believe that everyone was dying!

As the crystal was about to hit land, Smoky came under it and grabbed it as he was about to take it to Blaze, another bolt of the laser beam hit him and he disintegrated and the crystal fell on the floor.

"SMOKY!" Blaze just lost his only friend that he could talk about his problems.

Blaze couldn't take it and a tear began to roll down his cheek. Darkela slowly landed on the earth and blew the smoke off her finger from the multiple usage of it. She looked down and saw the crystal, she held out her hand under the crystal and it began to rise up to her hand.

Once it was in her palm she rose it up on high, "VICTORY IS MINE! NO ONE CAN SNATCH THE CRYSTAL FROM MY HAND!" Darkela said not realizing that she said it to soon.

As the crystal began to glow in her hand, a fireball came from no where and hit it making it fall. Darkela flinched from the surprise attack and saw that her hand was badly burned, "Who dares attack me!" She hissed.

"I am!" a small voice said.

Darkela looked down and saw Twilight standing up with bruises and marks all over her body from the tiny-short battle that she had, "You can do what ever that you want with me, but your not going to kill anymore!" Twilight shouted.

Darkela lowered her brow and grind her teeth, "So be it!" Darkela held out her hand in front of her and it began to glow a sinister purple color. As she slowly rose up her hand so did Twilight rises from the ground and began to float in mid-air. Blaze watched in 'awe' as she just hovered above the ground.

Once Queen Darkela picked her desired altitude, Blaze saw that her hand was slowly closing. As it did, Twilight's windpipe began to close as well; Darkela was strangling Twilight!

"DON'T!" Blaze shouted, but she didn't listen. Blaze saw, as Twilight's face became purple by the lack of air.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Blaze yelled again, but once again she didn't pay any heed to his crying.

Twilight began to gasp and chock, "I BEG OF YOU, DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" Blaze yelled again breaking out in tears.

Once again she didn't notice him. Twilight slowly turned her head towards Blaze who watched in horror as she was slowly dying, and she mouthed, 'I love you' at him.

With her final words being said she became motionless in the air. Darkela gave a sinister smile as she saw that Twilight was finally dead, "NOOOOOOO!" Blaze shouted.

Darkela opened her hand and Twilight fell onto the ground, still not moving an inch. Blaze began to cry for the death of Twilight, but then he wiped his tears away and became serious. He looked down and saw that the crystal was only a few feet away from him. Blaze closed his eyes, grind his teeth and began to relapse into complete-total anger.

"DARKELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled. He yelled so loud that the earth felt as if it shook.

Darkela turned her attention that was on Twilight towards Blaze. Blaze tried to move, but he wasn't budging and yet he still didn't give up. He tried again and the unexpected happened, he felt his leg move forward!

He tried his other leg, it took all of his strength, but he finally made it and he slowly began to walk towards the crystal with his body still glowing red by the paralysis spell.

"UGH! You…killed…Spyro!" he hissed trying to take his next step.

Darkela saw how this dragon's bravery, courage and strength were so great and she started to panic. If she was thinking straightly, she could have just ran up and picked up the crystal, but no, she pointed her finger at Blaze and more of the paralysis spell fell on him to try to stop him.

Blaze stopped and crouched down from the pressure applied to his back, but he still began to press onward toward victory.

"You…killed…ugh…Smoky!" he snarled still walking.

Darkela didn't know what to do, "Stay back!" she yelled kind of pathetic.

She pointed her whole hand at Blaze to make it stronger. Blaze felt more pressure applied to his back and fell down, but he was not willing to give. Even though he knew that if you tried to walk through the paralysis spell it either might meant, permanent damage, a coma or even death, but he didn't care.

Darkela saw Blaze fall down and gave a smile thinking that she won, but she was wrong. She saw that Blaze began to crawl towards the necklace, "You…killed…Sparxs!" he slowly said.

Darkela now was getting frustrated at Blaze's stubbornness. She put her two hands together to try to make the paralysis spell twice as powerful. Blaze was only one arm length away from the necklace, but then he felt even more pressure applied. Blaze completely fell down and didn't move.

Darkela gave another smile, she knew people can got through the first layer, the second and the third, but no one can go through the fourth. Darkela gave an evil laughter, but the unthinkable happened. Blaze's hand began to slowly move towards the crystal. Darkela stopped the laughing and unimaginably looked at his great effort.

Blaze gave a moan, he was feeling a huge amount of pain now, "You…killed…Twilight…the only…person…I…ever…cared…about, but no matter…how…much…you tell…us…that you're…going to…win... you'll…never will! You…can do…what…you want…with me…but not with…my friends!" Blaze slowly Uncurled his finger and touched the crystal as he did the crystal began to glow brighter and brighter by the minute.

He slowly grabbed it and pointed it towards Darkela; "You…will…kill no…more!" with that a blue beam came out from the crystal towards Darkela.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as the beam penetrated right through her.

As it did, light began to pierce through her body as well, soon she was covered in light and then in a blinding purple light she disintegrated with the force of an explosion from an atomic bomb would. As she disintegrated, a wave came out of her reversing all the damage that she had done to the Dragon Realms.

As the wave went past the laser gun it got destroyed into tiny fragments, the dragons returned to full size, the sky to it's rightful sate, the trees and everything that was once green went back. Spyro, Smoky, Sparx, Twilight and even Roc and everyone who had died in the realm returned back to life, the fodder's stopped rampaging and everything was just back to normal, but Twilight was still in her rightful form as a dragon. The dragons flew up in the air having great celebration; the Dark Fairy Reign was over! Everyone was just filled with joy, except for two dragons that went over to see what happened to their son. Even though Carol and Aaron was under the paralysis spell they could still hear and see what was going on.

Aaron knelt beside Blaze who was on the ground motionless and went to check for a pulse. Thankfully he had one, but it was very weak and almost fading, "We have to get him the hospital right away!" Aaron said.

He slowly picked up his son and they began to fly towards the hospital. On their way there, Carol flew beside Aaron and held Blaze's stone-still hand saying, "My little hero has saved the day. He'll be an excellent dragon of distinguished valor when he grows up. My little hero."

**End of Chapter 8**

**Ollie: (OO) WHAT! TWILIGHT WAS A DRAGON! IT can't be! I mean...who...what...why? I can't finish my sentence! How can Twilight be a dragon if Darkela hates them? Who knows...I told you this will be a breath taker! Anyways, will Blaze survive? Will he die? Who knows, that was some battle he had...lets just hope he'll make it. I hope!**

**(ANYWAYS...in the air plane that Ashley and KT were in...)**

**KT: Im getting Clutches her mouth air sick...ugh**

**Ashley: I feel just fine...**

**KT: That pig is going to...clutches mouth again pay...if it's the last thing I do**

**Ashley: Good thing to. Only 2 more chaps til QFJN is over and only one more chap til TDFR is over. Then we are back home! **


	10. Is it Really the End?

**Ollie: TADAM! TADAM! TADAM! YAYA! THE LAST CHAP IS FINALLY HERE! HOORAY...and good riddance! Narrating two stories gives me a headache...but that's life! Okay...reads this and go on with life!**

**The Dark Fairy Reign**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 9: Is the War Really the End?**

* * *

Blaze was standing in just a white screen. Everywhere he looked was just white! He even felt as if he was floating in mid-air, "Where am I?" he called out.

Suddenly out in the distance coming towards him were two figures in white robes. Blaze began to run towards them. Finally as he came closer he saw that it was a male and a female dragon. One was a beautiful golden dragon with dark brown flowing hair dragon which was the female and the other was just a Dark Tan color with black spiky hair which was the Male.

The female smiled at him, which was very comforting to him,"Hello, Blaze." she said.

As he heard her voice it sounded familiar as if he heard it somewhere, In his childhood maybe?

"W-Who are you?" Blaze shuddered.

The Male smiled, "My name is Aaronak and this is my wife Caroline." He said.

"Those name...they sound just like my parents name, Aaron and Carol. Who are you and how did you know my name?" Blaze asked taking a step back a bit worried.

Caroline gave another warm smile, "Why, we're your biological parents, Blaze."

Blaze began to tremble all over, "That can't be? Mom, Dad?" he said. The two smiled and nodded.

Blaze ran up to them and gave them a huge hug; "I've missed you!" Blaze said making as tear fall, but then he stood back, "Wait, am I dead?" he asked.

"We like to call it 'sleeping,'" Aaronak said, "but that's going to be your choice, if you Wana stay here or go back."

Blaze shook his head; "I don't want to go back, there's just to much memories there. I want to stay here with you."

"Well don't make your decision yet, Sweetie," Carol said, "There are people who want to meet you."

Blaze began to wonder, who might want to see him? "Who?" he asked.

Aaronak and Caroline stood aside and behind them was a large blue phoenix with no wings. Instead he had two arms with sharp purple talons, a purple beck and his back was totally consumed in flames!

"Who is he?" Blaze asked his mom and dad.

"Why, I'm the guardian of the blue crystal that you possess." The phoenix said.

Even though the phoenix looked rough and tough and mean; he was very nice with a calm voice. Blaze gasped, "My crystal? That's where my crystal came from? It was all you?"

"Indeed, my name is Philloneous. Philloneous the Great Blue Phoenix." He said taking a bow.

Once he was up straight he began to talk, "Your parents and myself have been watching you and we saw that you have been keeping your crystal in very good conditions."

Blaze smile, but then frowned, "No I haven't, I almost destroyed the whole realm by the necklace, I don't deserve to be the holder of it any longer." He said taking it off of his neck.

Philloneous smiled, "That was one reason why you were picked, Blaze. I wanted the owner of the necklace to be courageous, brave, and wise and you have all of that. You were brave to defend yourself from that bully Bruton; you had enough courage to put your life on the line for your friends and to keep pressing on when you were under the paralysis spell. You were wise, Blaze. You didn't want anybody to know about the necklace since you thought that the wrong person might hear about it and try to steal it. Though you might have of told your parents. Other then that, you should be proud that you're the crystal's holder." Philloneous said.

Blaze gave a small smile and looked at his medallion that was in his hands. Blaze gave a sigh, "Even though I am what you said I am, I don't think I'm ready to have a great responsibility in keeping this crystal. Beside, now that the truth is out they might come back and I don't really want to go what I went through again." Blaze said giving the necklace to Philloneous.

Philloneous gave a small smile and nodded his head, "I knew you were going to say that. That's what I like about you. I can understand that you don't want to be it's keeper any longer, but you can still keep it. I'll let the power drain from it and I'm only going to give you one power line. That means, you can only use the necklace one last and final time, so use it wisely when you go back home."

"Thanks, I just have to figure out what I'm going to use it for." Blaze said putting his hand on his chin pondering what he's going to do."

Aaronak stood up, "Oh? Does this mean you want to go back?" he said with his warm friendly smile still on his face.

Blaze shook his head; "No! I still Wana stay with you!"

Caroline came up to him, "Don't make your decision yet, you still have two more people that wants to see you." she said.

She bent down and picked up and little dragon that looked to be about 5-yrs-old. He had bluish-purplish scales with light blue hair, "Whose he?" Blaze asked.

The little dragon flew out of Caroline's hands and flew up in front of him; "My name is Torch." He said with a smile

"He's Carol and Aaron's unborn son, who died in the invasion at Dragoon Island." Aaronak added. Blaze couldn't believe it! His adoptive parents had lost a son! No wonder they were so over-protective of him.

Torch smiled, "Yeah I never really did get to see mom and dad, but I knew they were going to be very good parents. Don't be mad at them, because they're to over-protective of you. They just want to keep you safe so the same thing that happened to me doesn't happen to you. They're very good parents if you just let them be good parents." He said.

Blaze bowed his head in shame; he didn't know what to think. Blaze slowly looked up at his mom, "Is there another one?" he softly said.

She nodded and stood aside and behind her was a fairy. She flew up to him, "Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Darla. Queen Darkela's daughter." She said spitting out Darkela's name as if it had bad taste.

Blaze gasped, "Y-You're her daughter?" she nodded.

"Sorry about what I did with her." He said

"What are you Talking about? She had to be killed! She was no good; I even wanted to escape into the Dragon Realms to warn you about her invasion, but her stooges got me first." Darla closed her eyes and frowned.

"Queen Darkela murdered her, Honey." Caroline said.

Blaze couldn't believe it! He heard of cold-blooded killers, but this was just too much, "I can't believe she would do that!" Blaze said.

"Well, believe it. Blaze, don't be angry with your parents. I really envy your life. All I wanted was a mom and dad like yours, but no, I had to get stuck with a witch!" she hissed, "I never had the feeling of being loved or cared for, I never really had any friends. I was stuck at home doing every wretched painful chore, she forced me into doing things I knew was wrong, and other stuff that is to terrible to say that Darkela wanted me to do. You should be proud of the parents that you've got now…even if they're not your biological parents." She said smiling at Caroline and Aaronak.

Blaze could feel too much pain inside of him, not physical but emotional. He was talking to all the people who were murdered by this cold-blooded serial killer. Blaze looked at his parents with a tear running down his cheek, "Is that all?" he asked softly.

His mom and dad nodded and Aaronak walked up to him, "Now son, I need you to make a decision. You have heard strong words of advice from people who had gone before you, now you can either stay here with me, your mom, Philloneous, Torch and Darla," Aaronak somehow made a mirror show up with a picture of the most beautiful place that he's ever saw. It was filled with laughter and joy, the sun was shining and everything was just gorgeous.

Aaronak continued to talk, "or you can go back to here," Aaronak showed Blaze and mirror with 6 familiar faces including his; it was Carol, Aaron, Spyro, Sparxs and Smoky. The thing that caught his eyes was that he was in the screen on top of a bed in a hospital.

"Hey, that's me!" he said in surprise.

"Yes," Caroline answer, "now do you want to come and join us or do you want to go back to the living. After what you've just heard and witnessed what do you want to do? It's your choice."

Blaze stood still looking at the two mirrors deciding what and where he wants to go. Blaze looked to the mirror that had paradise and happy times all the time, and then he looked at the scenario of the hospital and all the morning. You would expect that he would pick the scene of paradise and live with his parents with no worries or problems, but he didn't.

Blaze took a deep breath and looked at his parents, who were patently waiting for a response along with Philloneous, Darla and Torch, "Mom, Dad," Blaze stated, "I have made my decision."

"Well?" Caroline asked

"You know how much I really wanted to spend time with you and stuff, but I have unfinished business that I have to do back home." He said.

Aaronak smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

"So you're not mad?" he asked

"Not a bit, we always knew you would have been a really good son." Caroline said.

Blaze smiled and looked at Torch who was right at his feet. He bent down and rubbed his head, "Hey, Squirt, see you later."

"I just met my adoptive brother and your calling me Squirt?"

"Sure, I always wanted a sibling, anyway." Blaze said hugging him.

Blaze turned to Philloneous, "Thanks, Phil. Can I call you Phil?"

"Hmmm, why not? Now that you mention it, I like Phil better then Philloneous. Philloneous is to long!" He said with a smile and Blaze laughed.

" Blaze, before you go," Philloneous said, "I need to tell you something. One day, the one who needs it the most at the right time and place will revive the necklace again."

"Who's that?"

"You'll see when the time comes. No more questions, it's almost time for you to go." Phil said.

Blaze smiled and as he began to leave Darla flew in front of him, "Hey don't I get a hug good-bye?" she said with a smile.

Blaze smiled and gave her a hug, "See ya' sometime soon." She said

"I'll be looking forward to it." He answered back.

Blaze then turned to his parents and ran into their arms; "Can't you come to?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, " Aaronak said, "You know we can't."

"Well, it didn't hurt to try." He said.

Caroline smiled and giggled; "Now you know where you get your sneaky moves from." She said staring at her husband.

Aaronak smiled and looked at Blaze, "Don't worry Blaze, we'll see each other really soon I can promise you that."

"I hope so." Blaze stood up and took a deep breath and turned to his parents, "Okay, how do I leave?"

"It's quite easy," Caroline said, "You just close your eyes and count to three."

"What, no 'there's no place like home' statement?" Blaze asked jokingly

"Now you know where you get your humor from," Aaronak said looking at his wife.

"Blaze, just do what I told you." Caroline said.

Blaze gave a smile, "Okay, bye everyone." He waved.

Everyone waved back at him. Blaze took a deep breath and closed his eyes, _"Okay here it goes, 1…2…3!"_ Blaze opened his eyes and saw that he was on a bed with Carol and Aaron surrounding him along with Spyro, Sparxs and Smoky who were all sleeping.

He looked at his hand and saw that the necklace was right in it. He could tell that the power within the crystal was weak and almost dying out. He knew that the prophecy that Phil gave was true. Blaze gave a small moan from the pain that he was feeling. From the moaning, Aaron woke up and looked at Blaze who had his eyes open.

"Blaze!" Aaron said

"Hey Dad." Blaze slowly and softly said.

Without saying anything else he opened his arms and gave him a hug, "Oh, Blaze I was so worried!" he said.

Blaze began to gasp, "Dad…your…squishing…me" he said.

From hearing that, he let go, "Sorry." He slowly said.

From all the commotion that was going to on, Carol, Spyro, Smoky and Sparxs woke up to. Carol saw her son's eyes open and gave him the same hug, "Oh Honey, I was so worried." She said hugging him too.

Blaze rolled his eyes, but he let it pass. He looked at Spyro and held out a hand for Spyro to shake it.

"Hey, I thought you were a goner." Blaze said smiling.

Spyro smiled, "Like I said…it takes a lot of effort to bring me down."

"Ohh, Blaze we were so worried!" Smoky said giving him a small hug on the cheek.

Sparx cocked an eyebrow, "We?" he asked

"Okay, just me." Smoky admitted.

Blaze smiled, "I'm fine really," Blaze gave another moan of pain. "Well, sort if fine. My back is killing me."

"It's a miracle that you actually came out of the paralysis spell with out any harm done!" Aaron said.

Blaze smiled and looked at Spyro, "Well, I was trained by the best." He said. Spyro blushed.

Blaze looked back at his parents, "Mom, Dad, I don't hate you. I just don't like to be babied all the time. I didn't tell you about the necklace because I was afraid that you might tell someone or something." Blaze said.

Carol and Aaron smiled, "Awe Blaze, I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry you took the news about us not being your parents too good. If you could have stayed we could have told you what really happened." Carol said.

"I'll be willing to listen now," Blaze looked around and saw that a face was missing, "Hey, where's Twilight? Did she make it?"

"Yeah." a voice said.

Blaze slowly picked up his head and Twilight in her dragon form along with Roc on her shoulder in his fairy size. Twilight came over to Blaze and Blaze widened his eyes, "Am I dreaming or am I seeing Twilight in a dragon form?" Blaze said.

Carol saw how this is going to end up and nudged her husband to leave the room. Carol sent Spyro eyes contact and he picked it up, "So we'll leave you two alone while we go check out the snack bar." Spyro said.

Smoky looked at him, "But I Wana stay!" he complained.

Carol gave a steady look at him and he sighed, "Fine." He said as he slowly hovered out of the room along with the others.

Twilight smiled and shook her head, but then her attention went to Blaze, "Blaze, I'm sorry I had to get you in this mess."

"Twilight, there's no harm done. Everyone is back and alive!" Blaze said smiling.

Twilight frowned, "Not everyone, Blaze. I have something to confess to you," Twilight said. Blaze gave her a suspicious look.

Twilight gave a deep breath, "I'm the one who killed your parents!" she said breaking out in tears.

Blaze couldn't believe it, she was the one who killed his people and now she was the one who killed his parents! Blaze held Twilight's hand, "Twilight, how?"

"I was still working for Darkela. If I knew I was killing my own kind I would have stopped! I could understand if you don't want to see me again." She softly said.

Blaze gave a small smile, "Why would I say that?"

"Well, I was the one who did all this! I was the one who almost destroyed the whole species of the dragons!"

"You're also the one who saved my life." Blaze added.

Twilight looked confused at him, "Excuse me?"

"You saved my life when I was being attacked by Bruton, which I'm really thankful for. You saved me, Spyro, Smoky, and Sparxs' life when the birds came along. You saved our lives when you had that idea of escaping the net bag, you again saved my life when you came in-between the ray gun and myself. You are a hero Twilight, and you should be proud of it. Yes, I'm still kind of mad that the truth came out, but I would never say that 'I never want to see you again." Blaze said with a smile and Twilight smiled back.

Roc slowly stepped off Twilight's shoulders and walked on Blaze rubbing his head on Blaze. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you to, Roc." Blaze said petting him.

Twilight sighed, "It's weird, I have been so used to my small size, now look at me." She said spreading out her arms.

Blaze looked at her, "Yeah, I'm not used to seeing you this size either." Blaze laughed, but then became serious and held his necklace. "Twilight, I only have one more usage of my necklace. If you want, I can change you back to a fairy and everything could be normal again."

Twilight looked at the crystal then at Blaze then at herself in a mirror on the wall. She began to think, but made her decision, "Lets not," she said putting down the necklace, "I wouldn't have anywhere to go and besides, I like it like this." She said coming lower to Blaze's face.

Blaze smiled, "Is this the same Twilight that I know who used to think a good dragon is a dead one?"

"Nope, that's the old Twilight this is the new and improved one." Twilight said inching a bit closer.

Blaze smile, "I was hoping you said that." As they both came a bit closer the two gave a long unforgettable kiss.

Roc, Who was sitting on the armrest of the couch, covered his eyes with his wings. It looked like forever that the kissing went on, but it was the best moment of their lives. Blaze has finally found the right person for him.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Twilight said looking at the moon while walking down the Dragon Realms at night with Blaze and Roc.

It was one month after the invasion that Darkela did. Twilight became friends with Elora and she offered her to become roommates. Twilight finally got a female dragonfly that she named Emerald. When Smoky saw this female dragonfly he got madly in love with her. So they were on a date.

Blaze held Twilight's hand, "I thought you didn't care about the sun, moon and stars." Blaze said jokingly.

Twilight stared at him, "That was then this is now." Twilight looked at the necklace that still hung around his neck, "Blaze, did you use the power inside of the necklace yet?"

"Nope, I don't know what to use it for." He answered.

Twilight smiled, "I have an idea, is it okay I use it?"

"Sure, I know how much you wanted to hold it." He said handing her the necklace.

Twilight smiled and took hold of it, "Okay, how do I use it properly?" she asked.

"It's simple, you hold the crystal tightly, think about what you want to do and point." He instructed.

Twilight nodded her head and walked towards Roc who was in his huge form. Twilight looked at Roc and Roc looked at Twilight, "Roc," Twilight stared, "you have been a friend to me all these years. Even though you couldn't talk you still listened to my problems like a good friend should. You know we would be best friends forever, but I have to get on with my life and you have to get on with yours. What I mean is you need someone that's your own kind. So as a token of my gratitude I give you this," Twilight held the crystal, began to think about what she wanted to do and pointed it. The crystal began to glow and a blue beam shot from it.

The beam stopped right next to Roc and a blue blinding light arose from it. Everyone closed their eyes; as the light ceased everyone opened their eye to discover another Snower instead that it was a female! She looked just like Roc, except that all the parts on Roc that was Blue she had Turquoise. Roc looked at the Snower and became rightfully in love with her.

Twilight walked up to The new Snower, "Roc, this is your new mate, Roxanne. Your no longer the last of your kind." She said.

Roc looked at Twilight and gave a smile. He bent down and gave her a hug with his gigantic wings. Twilight hugged him back; "I'll miss you. Be good, okay?" Roc nodded and flew into the sky along with his new mate.

Twilight and Blaze watched as the two birds flew into the sky, "I'm going to miss him." Twilight said handing the crystal back to Blaze.

Once Blaze held it he couldn't feel the power within the crystal any longer; it was gone. Blaze sighed and took Twilight's hand and continued to walk, "Where do you think he'll go?"

"Snowers like places that are cold, so he'll probably go to Frozen Alters, Icy peak, or something like that."

* * *

As they continued to talk and walk and ghostly figure flew over the moonlight and into the tree as it poked its head out it revealed to be none other then Darkela herself In a ghost form! Darkela did die, but her spirit was still restless. "Where is that stupid dragon?" she said to herself. Darkela was actually looking for Twilight. She wanted to take control of her body and drain out her soul. She knew if she did that, then she could some back and reek havoc!

Darkela flew in the night sky in search for her ex-apprentice, but then she heard talking down below. She hid behind a tree and peeked out and saw Twilight along with Blaze. Darkela gave an evil grin, "There she is. I just penetrate into her body and she'll be all mine. I can bring back my body and rule the world and kill her body in the process!" Darkela took her position and began to fly towards her full speed.

* * *

Twilight was talking with Blaze not thinking of the consequence until she heard a small 'Meow.' She looked down and saw a small white Persian cat coming out of the bushes, "Awe, look at the little kitty." She said picking it up. The cat began to purr in her arms. Darkela was only a few meters away from Twilight, "Ready or not here I come!" she hissed. Twilight was petting the cat with her claws. Blaze looked at the cat, "Eww, I don't like cat's! Those are for sissies!" Twilight looked at him, "You are so immature," she said.

"Come on lets go to Ted's café and get us some Hot Cocoa." Blaze said trying to get her to leave the cat, "Can't we bring the cat?" she asked making a puppy dog face. Blaze sighed, "Now look who's acting immature…fine, we'll take her." He finally said. Twilight smiled and turned around with the cat still in her arms.

Darkela saw that she was now heading straight towards the cat. She tried to stop but her speed was to great and she hit home. The cat's soul drained out from the body while the Darkela's spirit took its place. The cat began to shake and tremble and it began to hiss. Twilight dropped the cat from her arms, "What's wrong with her?" she said

"See I told you cat's were dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if that cat was Darkela's cat! Come on, are you ready to go?" Blaze asked. Twilight smiled and nodded they both then took to the sky leaving the cat on the ground. Once the cat was settled she looked up and saw Twilight and Blaze already in the sky. Darkela jumped up to pursue after them, but fell right back down. She looked at her hands that were now paws, her skin that was now covered with purple fur. Darkela couldn't believe it, she was a cat! "NOOOOO!" she cried out.

Darkela glared at Blaze and Twilight they successfully got away from her. Darkela began to act crazy, kicking the dirt, threw pebbles at a nearby tree and just did everything to get rid of her anger. She then pointed her figure at the tree thinking that something might happen. Then the unexpected did happened, her paw began to glow purple and the laser shot out disintegrating the tree in ashes.

Darkela looked surprised at herself. Even though she's in a cat's body her sorceress powers didn't leave her. Queen Darkela smiled and stared at the two figures in the moonlight and gave a sinister smile, "You may have won this time, but you won't win again! I WILL COME BACK! EVERY KNEE WILL TREMBLE AND EVERYONE WILL SHAKE WHEN THEY HEAR ME, QUEEN DARKELA IS BACK!

**The End, or is it?**

* * *

Ollie: (gets out from hiding under the chair) I can't believe it...Darkela is still alive...CRAP! Anyways...that's THE END...but...KT did say that she is going to make a sequel of TDFR...10 years later from this event from happening. Anyways...It was fun narrating this story...and if you read this...YOU BETTER LEAVE A REVIEW!

Please...don't take it that KT copied from TRoC...Darkela is still a fairy...in a cat's body. KT did post up on DA that she always wanted to make Darkela into a cat...but Cat was already taken...so...yeah.


End file.
